Making Amends
by Kildren
Summary: You see, there was something about this queen that was different. The Queen of Arendelle was notoriously known for her sorcery, but that was not all—she was also known for her liking in women. What will happen when Anna, a princess from another kingdom, is requested to go to Arendelle? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen (sob), it belongs to Disney.**

**A/N:  
This is just an idea I had. If people like it I'll expand on it more (looks at you with hopeful face).  
Criticisms are accepted, critiques are appreciated. Please review! (totally desperate)  
**

* * *

.

_"Anna…are you sure this is what you want?"_

**_No._**

_"Yes."_

_"…very well. I will send a messenger to Arendelle to inform the Queen of your departure."_

.

It had been almost two months since she left her kingdom. Her heart was wracking nervously in her chest as her ship neared the fjord of Arendelle. She started to hate herself for agreeing to this, but she knew there was no other way.

Anna's mind drift off to way she came here in the first place. Her own kingdom was a fairly small one compared to Arendelle, so when her father the King sent a messenger to Arendelle to negotiate something regarding politics or trades (Anna couldn't care less at the time), they were surprised that Arendelle agreed to it quickly.

Of course there was a catch.

The Queen requested that they _trade_ their princess; if not, then Arendelle wouldn't accept their requests.

You see, there was something about this queen that was different. The Queen of Arendelle was notoriously known for her sorcery—Snow Queen, they called her. Rumors had it that she could conjure blizzards with the wave of her hand, and she had complete control over snow and ice; but that was not all. She was also known for her liking in _women_.

The Queen of Arendelle ruled her kingdom alone and no one dare order her to marry (no one dare ask for her hand either). Rumors also said that she had many 'concubines' of different status. Everything about the Queen was outrageous, but still, no one said no to her.

So when the Queen requested that Princess Anna come to Arendelle, Anna had no choice but to go. She was happy that her father was outraged by the request and didn't want her to leave, but she knew she was royalty before she was herself, and she knew that she couldn't let the subjects of her kingdom suffer—in short she exchanged her own freedom for her kingdom's safety.

A voice shook her out of her memories. "Princess Anna, welcome to Arendelle." She looked around and realized the ship had long docked the port. Anna turned towards the voice and saw a man bowing at her. "My name is Kai, and the Queen has requested that I bring you to the castle immediately after your arrival." Kai motioned her towards a carriage.

_This is it._ Anna thought. _The rest of my life, cooped up in this strange land along with its strange queen._

When they arrived at the castle, Kai introduced her to Gerda.

"This is Gerda, and she will be the one attending to your needs from this day forth." Gerda did a little courtesy. "Your Highness." she greeted. Anna simply nodded.

"Now you must be very tired. Gerda will show you to your new chambers while I inform the queen of your arrival."

"If you would please follow me, Your Highness." said Gerda. So far Anna thought the servants of this castle were nice. Whenever they walked by, the servants doing their chores would stop to greet her. Anna's brows arched with question when she saw a few maids scuttle around the corner, walking past them with their face burning bright.

They were almost around the corner when Anna heard moans. Her face instantly turned red as she looked at Gerda, who simply sighed.

"Please, brace yourself Your Highness." she warned. _What for?_

What Anna was about to see next nearly scarred her for life. When they rounded the corner she saw two _women_ making out. Anna realized that one of them was a maid, judging from her attire, the other one was a strikingly beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair who was wearing this glittering and slightly revealing dress. The maid was pushed against the wall as the platinum blonde ran one hand up under her blouse, her lips kissing and nipping against the maid's neck, causing her to moan in ecstasy.

Gerda cleared her throat. "Queen Elsa." _What? __**She**__ is Queen Elsa?_

The Queen growled. "Gerda. How pleasant to see you." She released the maid and dismissed her. The maid was gone within seconds. The Queen rolled her eyes as she turned to look at Gerda, and out of her mouth came an automatic apology. "I'm sorry Gerda for doing this in the halls again—"

"Actually," Gerda cut in. "I'm not going to reprimand you this time, because there's something more important." Gerda nudged Anna forward. "This young woman is Princess Anna, Your Majesty."

Anna gulped as she saw those icy blue eyes gaze into her own. _How can a queen be so…so shameless?_

Anna heard the Queen laugh. She took a moment to process that the angelic voice she heard was indeed the Queen's, and then realized she voiced out her thoughts. _Crap, now she's going to punish me! What if she sends me back? What if she destroys my kingdom with the flick of her finger?_ She quickly bowed her head and rambled out an apology. "M-my apologizes Your Majesty! I said something out of—"

"Clearly someone needs to be punished." the Queen interrupted, eyes never leaving Anna's. "Gerda, you may take your leave. _I_ will guide Princess Anna to her chambers." Gerda bowed and left the two.

Without a word the Queen took hold of her hand and started leading her down the hall. _Holy crap her hands are cold!_ Anna felt her fingers go slightly numb but didn't dare tell the Queen. She couldn't risk her entire kingdom's safety just because of numb hands, she just couldn't.

"Here we are." The Queen said. She waved open the doors into a massive room. Anna looked around and saw intricate designs flowing from the walls to the ceiling. The whole room was in different shades of blue; and if something wasn't blue it was white. Anna noticed how cold the room was.

"Um…I think this isn't my room?" Anna asked dumbly.

"You are correct. This is _my_ room." The Queen said, smirking at Anna's reaction. Anna yelped with surprise as the older woman pushed her onto the bed and lay on top of her. "Y-Your Majesty!"

"Elsa." she whispered into Anna's ear, her voice low and husky. "Call me by my name because after all, I would like to hear you moan my name when we become better _acquainted_."

Anna started to shiver, but she didn't know whether it was caused by fear or something else. The Queen—no, Elsa—noticed her shivering and eyed Anna with sudden concern. "It's too cold isn't it?" Elsa quickly got up, and the moment she left Anna the young woman felt oddly colder than before, but the room temperature seemed to have risen quite significantly.

Elsa glanced at the clock then turned back to look at Anna. "I have a meeting to attend to right now. I will call Gerda to come and give you a tour around the castle."

Then she was gone.

.

.

After Elsa left, Gerda came and gave Anna a tour around the castle. Anna listened absent mindedly, her thoughts always drifting back to the platinum blonde.

"Gerda," she asked, remembering something from earlier. "why did Elsa apologize to you? Isn't she your queen?"

Anna liked the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled. "I was Her Majesty's nanny, you see. To her, I'm a mother before a servant; and to me she is a child before a queen…I know it's not really acceptable due to our different status, but the Queen insists I treat her like family."

Anna nodded slightly, seeing how the bond between Gerda and Elsa was deep. "Was Elsa always like this? You know, a nau— a playful person?" Somehow, Anna couldn't bring herself to say the word 'naughty' without feeling…weird.

Gerda didn't answer her immediately, so Anna turned to look at her. The elder woman's eyes were somewhat distant, as if she was remembering something that she didn't like.

"Gerda? Are you okay?" Anna asked softly. She reached out to touch Gerda on the shoulder.

"Oh, what? Yes, Your Highness, I am fine. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Gerda. It's fine if you don't feel like saying anything." said Anna.

"Thank you for your kindness, Your Highness." Gerda said while sighing. "Her Majesty…" Gerda paused before speaking again. "I hope you will be able to help Her Majesty, Your Highness. I hope you can come to understand her, just like before when you were little—"

"Gerda."

Both Anna and Gerda winced and the coldness of the voice before turning to face Elsa. Anna was surprised when she saw Elsa donning a wholly different attire. Her wild platinum hair was now done into a neat bun and on top of her head sat her crown. She wore a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves and magenta cape. The playfulness from earlier was long gone, replaced by an air of superiority and grace.

Her piercing gaze lay upon Anna while she spoke. "Gerda, as much as I love you, some things should be kept untold." Her gaze then shifted to Gerda, her voice became noticeably warmer after her warning. "Please tell the others to prepare dinner, Princess Anna and I will be at the dining hall shortly."

Elsa glided past and pulled Anna along with her. Anna's mind tried to understand what Gerda was saying earlier. In her memories this was the first time she ever set foot in Arendelle, but Gerda clearly implied that Elsa and Anna knew each other before this. _When? Just when and what did I do? _

Anna's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the loud slam of a door, and realized they were in her room. As soon as the door shut, Elsa turned and pushed Anna against it with such force it caused the back of Anna's head to hit the door. In the midst of her pain, cold fingers held her chin, redirecting her attention to a pair of icy blue eyes. The distance between them were only mere inches apart, bodies pressed flush against each other.

The platinum blonde then moved forward, lips dangerously close to Anna's ear, breath sending tingling sensations down Anna's spine.

"Whatever Gerda told you, you will forget. It is nothing of importance, and you certainly will not ask about it. Am I clear?"

Anna didn't know what to respond but nodded slowly. She felt the coldness in the room rise to a reasonable temperature. Anna had heard that the queen's emotion was tied to her powers. She wondered how the Queen was able to switch between different moods so quickly; it was like she had different personalities within, or different façades that kept her together for some reason. It didn't seem healthy to Anna.

"Good."

Anna felt the Queen go from tense to a more relaxed state. Elsa pulled back, leaving a short distance between them. She released her hold on Anna's chin, letting the hand move and press at the back of Anna's head.

"I am sorry for being such a brute. Does your head hurt?"

Her voice was so soft and eyes were filled with concern. For a minute, Anna didn't know whether to hate her or not. It was only the first day, but with all these mood swings and different attitudes the Queen had, Anna didn't want to live like this around her the rest of her life.

"Why do you do that?" Anna asked, with sudden anger and confusion. "Earlier you were doing obscene things with a maid like it's nothing, and a minute later you were all flirty with me! And just now you were so menacing and then you're asking if I'm okay?" Anna snapped, shoving the platinum blonde away from her. "What wrong with you? What did I ever do to you?"

Elsa only stared at her silently, eyes filled with an undecipherable emotion. "It seems like you need some time alone, Princess Anna. I will tell Gerda that you very much want to dine in your room."

After Elsa left the room, Anna sunk to the floor as a blast of cold reminded her who she was talking to. She tucked her knees under her chin and leaned against the wall, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_What have I done…_

* * *

**A/N:  
*whispers* well that escalated quickly...  
So...hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I originally owned Frozen...NOT. Frozen belongs to Disney!**

**A/N:  
You guys are awesome! I was really surprised when I woke up because I received 40 something emails from people who favorited and followed the story just in one day! (seriously, I broke my personal record)**

**Please review! Reviews are tasty *yum* and they fuel my inspiration (and motivation). As always, criticism is accepted and critiques are appreciated!**

*desperate whisper* I don't care what you do, just keep those emails coming!

.

* * *

A trail of frost followed Elsa as she walked down the halls. Yes, what did Anna ever do to her? _It's not what she did to you, it's what you did to her. It was never about her, it was always about __**you**__._

Elsa waved opened the doors to her study and stomped inside, then waved the doors shut with a loud bang. Frost immediately covered the whole room the moment she walked in, sharp ice sprouting out from the floor and walls as the room became unbearably cold. The platinum blonde laughed dryly at herself as she repeated her old mantra: _Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show…_

After a decade of confinement she thought she could finally be free. When that accident happened, her parents locked her away and made her loathe her own existence. Every day went by slowly, painfully slow. All she could do was read and read and read some more. If it wasn't for Gerda's companionship she was sure she would have lost her ability to speak.

When her parents passed and she became the Queen, the first thing she did was show everyone what she could do. She no longer wanted to hide herself away from the world. The news of her power instantly spread like wild fire, but no one dared to overthrow her because they knew what she could do—they knew what she was capable of.

She instilled fear in all.

The only one who was never truly afraid of her was Anna, the young Anna she had met thirteen years ago.

The present Anna must fear her right now.

Elsa sank into her armchair in defeat as the ice around her melted. _Why can't you be nice to her? _All she ever wanted to do was apologize—but the trolls made it impossible. They made it so Anna would never remember, and no matter how much she tried to apologize, Anna's father never forgave her. He looked at her with such hatred and disgust it tore her heart apart.

At that time, Elsa was quite glad that her father threatened Anna's to never to tell a soul. The platinum blonde couldn't imagine what would happen if he did.

"Queen Elsa? It is time for your meeting with the representatives of the other kingdoms."

The Queen sat in silence for a few moments.

"I have something urgent to do now. Tell them it will be postponed and the meeting will be rescheduled after tomorrow's ball."

.

.

"Princess Anna? Princess Anna, are you in there?"

"Mmm….what?"

When Anna woke up, she realized that she cried herself to sleep while sitting on the floor. She stretched and yawned at the same time, wondering what time it was now.

"Princess Anna, I'm coming in."

"Mmkay Gerda…" with that said, Anna fell flat on the floor, trying to continue her sleep. She heard the doors open and footsteps approach.

"Goodness, Princess Anna! You refused to eat dinner last night and now you're sleeping on the floor?" Gerda pulled Anna up and led her to the bed. Anna vaguely remembered yesterday that she told Gerda she didn't want to eat dinner whilst crying at the same time. Her stomach grumbled loudly at the thought of food.

Gerda smiled at her. "Of course you're hungry, Princess Anna. Would you like to dine in your room? I will tell the others to bring it up to you." Anna simply nodded, listening as Gerda continued. "The ball is tonight, Princess Anna! Are you not excited?"

"What ball?"

"Oh, did I not mention it to you yesterday? Queen Elsa has planned this ball the moment she received message of your arrival. She overlooked every detail…you could say she planned it personally, just for you! The Queen even picked out your outfit!"

"Wait, what?" Elsa had planned it personally? Wasn't she just…an item of trade because of Elsa's liking in women? Why would she go through such lengths to plan a ball?

The rest of the day went by in a blur and Anna hardly knew what she was doing—perhaps you could say she hardly knew what the maids were doing to her. After the chaos, Anna found herself standing in front of the mirror, donning the outfit the Queen had picked for her. Her strawberry blonde hair was now done in a bun with three green satin ribbons attached to the back. She wore a black bodice with off-the-shoulders dark green sleeves, and an olive green skirt.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Your Highness!" gushed Gerda. Anna blushed slightly. She thought she looked kind of nice, too.

"Now it's time to go to the ball! Are you ready, Your Highness? Kai will escort you there to meet the Queen." Anna nodded happily, feeling all giddy and excited to meet new people. _Maybe Elsa isn't so bad after all…_

Unfortunately, her hopes were crushed as soon as she saw a worried Kai. "What's wrong, Kai?"

Kai looked at her nervously. "The Queen…Queen Elsa told me to start the ball without her. She wouldn't' tell me why, only saying she would be there shortly."

"What?" said Anna, shocked. _Is she doing this to embarrass me? For what I did to her yesterday? _"How can the ball start without its Queen?" Anna started walking towards the Queen's chamber to demand answers, but Kai pulled her hand.

"It's no use, Princess Anna. The Queen has blocked the corridors with ice. We have no choice but to start the ball…and introduce you alone."

Anna felt herself being irritated. Was the Queen having one of her mood swings again? Or maybe she just liked the idea of humiliating her? From what she heard, wasn't her first dance suppose to be with Elsa? What could Anna do if she wasn't there to introduce her to the other monarchs? Just waltz up to them and say hi?

"Let's just get it over with." Anna snapped as she headed towards the ball room. Kai opened the doors and head out after motioning Anna to stay there.

"Ladies and Gentleman, our Queen has some urgent matters that are still unsettled so she has given permission to start the ball in her absence." The guest started murmuring to each other. Kai cleared his throat. "Do not worry, she will be joining shortly. As for now, please let me introduce the star of the night, Princess Anna of Romsdal."

On cue, Anna walked nervously towards Kai, who gave her an encouraging smile. She turned towards the guest and did a courtesy, and they bowed back in respect. Music began playing in the background, signaling the start of the ball.

Anna stood there idly for a few seconds before deciding to go to the dessert table. Right now, what could be better than chocolate? She mumbled apologizes while trying to squeeze through the mountains of people. However, when she was about to reach her destination she stumbled over someone's foot and fell backwards.

She closed her eyes, ready for the impact that never came. Anna felt someone pull her hand in the nick of time.

"Woah! Glad I caught you there."

Anna opened her eyes and saw a handsome young man with auburn hair smiling at her. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, my lady." He introduced himself as he pulled Anna to her feet.

"Oh, hi, I'm uh, I'm Anna. I mean Princess Anna!" Anna blushed while stammering out a reply.

Hans chuckled. "I know, Princess Anna of Romsdal. You know they just introduced you, right?"

"R-right, right! Oh wow, that was awkward." stuttered Anna. _Gosh, he's so dreamy…_ Anna was too busy staring that she didn't noticed Hans had asked her a question. When she saw his out stretched hand she realized that he had asked her for a dance. Well, Elsa wasn't here so who was she going to dance with anyways?

Anna gladly accepted the offer. They laughed and talked all evening which made Anna practically glow of happiness. For the first time in forever, she felt like she was truly living out her life.

"Seriously? You have _twelve_ older brothers?"

"Yeah, and some of them pretended that I didn't exist for _two_ whole years!"

Both of them laughed, and a moment of comfortable silence followed after. They sat together at the balcony, watching the night view of the fjord. Anna was enjoying the silence between them when Hans suddenly spoke.

"You know, I feel really sorry for you."

"What?" Anna asked, surprised by the sudden topic.

"Everyone knows why you're here, Princess Anna. You are basically the prisoner of the Queen, am I not right? She knows how our kingdoms depend on Arendelle, and by using that dependence she threatened Romsdal to hand you over. It's like you're a hostage." Hans spat angrily.

Anna never considered that she looked like a prisoner in everyone's eyes. Now that Hans had mentioned it…it seemed like the Queen could bend Romsdal into submission if she wanted to, by using Anna's life as leverage—they would have to obey her each and every whim. The strawberry blonde shivered at the thought.

"I'm already here…there's nothing I can do but obey the Queen if I want Romsdal unharmed." _Or if I want myself unharmed…_

Hans looked sympathetically at Anna, resting his hand lightly on her shoulder and pulling her closer. Anna leaned into his shoulder as she thought about the future she would have in this estranged kingdom, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Princess Anna," he said, brushing off a tear with his finger. "You don't have to—"

Hans's sentence was cut off by a sudden chill as the glass doors behind them burst open. Anna didn't have to turn around to know who was behind them.

"Anna, there you are. I have been looking everywhere for you."

.

.

Anna felt Hans let go of her immediately, sensing the fear he had for Elsa. Anna stayed where she was stubbornly, not wanting to face Elsa. Surely Elsa wouldn't blow up just because she spent some of her time with another person.

"Anna."

The strawberry blonde wiped away her tears, still staring out at the fjord. She heard Hans leave and the glass doors shut.

"Anna."

She felt gloved hands rest gently on her shoulders. Still, she didn't budge from her seat. She heard a heavy sigh.

"Fine, if you don't want to look at me, have it your way. Is it because I was late? If so I apologize…but it seems like you were enjoying the ball more when I was not present." Elsa's voice sounded sour. "We should at least dance once, just for show. Just one dance then I'll leave you be." Elsa paused before continuing. "I don't want to command you to dance with me."

This time it was Anna's turn to sigh. Elsa was right, they had to dance. When she turned around she saw Elsa's warm blue eyes looking into her teal ones. She didn't know Elsa's eyes were even capable of showing warmth, but she liked it compared to the iciness before. She gasped when she realized what Elsa was wearing.

Elsa was in men's attire.

She was wearing an oxford blue jacket and a white undershirt with a steel blue tie. Her trousers the same color of her jacket, her feet clad with black boots and her hair done in a loose left-side braid, bangs slick back. Anna never knew a woman could look so devilishly handsome in men's attire.

"E-Elsa! What are you wearing?"

Elsa snorted at her question. "I thought it was obvious enough." She continued when Anna still stared at her, speechless. "I decided to wear this since I would be leading our dance, and to be honest I always wanted to try wearing one…it belonged to my father, so I had a tailor come in and alter it for me. I was late because that idiotic tailor couldn't get things right. I nearly froze him in place."

Anna didn't stop staring, mouth still agape from the surprise. "Anna, please do close your mouth." Elsa said as she moved closer to her. "If you don't close your mouth right now…I will have to kiss you." Anna's eyes widened and her mouth immediately closed.

"That did the trick, didn't it?" Elsa smirked before leaning in and giving Anna a quick peck on the cheek. Anna blushed horribly at the action, and felt Elsa linger there for a bit before pulling back and extending a hand to Anna.

"Now. May I have this dance?"

* * *

.

**A/N: To clarify:**

**1. What Anna is wearing, it's basically the dress she wore at the coronation ball.  
2. Romsdal is where Anna is from (Anna's kingdom!) [I just googled names of Norwegian kingdoms...no talent for naming...]  
3. What Elsa is wearing...dunno, I just made it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, it belongs to Disney.**

**A/N:  
I finally posted something to let you guys know I'm still working on it.  
This chapter is a bit shorter compared to the others, because school is eating up all my time :(  
I ****_should_**** put school before fanfiction, so the updates will be once a week (I hope).**

**As always, criticism is accepted and critiques are appreciated. Enjoy!**

.

* * *

Elsa had far more charm than Anna ever imagined. As soon as she walked hand in hand with the Queen to the center of the floor, everybody's eyes were on them. Well, mostly everyone was looking at Elsa, but still. Men seemed shocked and women seemed intrigued by the Queen's appearance.

Not only was Elsa charming, she was also a good dancer (an infinitely better dancer than Hans). As she led Anna through the dance, not once did she show any hesitation nor did she confuse Anna. She also had amazing reflexes. If Anna made one wrong step she would quickly change her footing to match Anna's, keeping the flow of the dance smooth and not awkward.

The dance ended far too quickly, much to Anna's dismay; and true to her promise, Elsa left her alone after that one dance.

Anna watched as Elsa asked a beautiful young lady to dance. She noticed how Elsa pulled the lady slightly closer to her, watching as she lean down and whispered something to the lady, a coy smile on her lips. Right now, the strawberry blonde couldn't pinpoint what she was feeling.

When some random guy asked her to dance, she accepted it without second thought. Anna wondered why she was having mixed feelings about Elsa. After being 'traded' here to Arendelle, shouldn't she hate her? What Hans said earlier was not entirely wrong too; Elsa could use her as hostage to command Romsdal into doing just about anything, seeing that Romsdal was weak compared to Arendelle. So why didn't she feel hatred? Why didn't she feel anger? Most importantly, why didn't she feel fear?

Granted, there were times she panicked, thinking that Elsa would do something horrible to her or Romsdal; and there were also times she got mad at Elsa, but those feelings didn't stay long. Elsa turned out to be different than she imagined. Yes, she was shameless and proven to be dangerous at some times…but that was about it. There was definitely more to Elsa than the rumors had put it.

Anna snapped her attention back to her dance partner when she felt his hand slowly inch downwards, sliding from the small of her back to her rear. Anna tried to break free from him, but his pudgy hands held her in place. She glared at him, only to see him smirking while looking at her with lecherous eyes.

"Get off m—"

Before Anna could finish her sentence, a wall of ice erupted out from the floor, forcibly separating the two. The man yelped in surprise as he let go of Anna, his whole body being pushed towards a wall by the ice. The man screamed mercy as sharp blades of ice targeted dangerously close to his throat.

"I will _not_ tolerate this kind of behavior in my castle." Elsa said through gritted teeth. "Do I make myself _clear_?" she hissed.

The man nodded frantically. The wall of ice disappeared instantly, the man left cowering on the floor. "Kai," Elsa shouted. "The ball is over. Please escort everybody _out_."

Without further instructions, everyone scampered out of the ball room. Anna stood there looking at Elsa in awe; for it was the first time she saw Elsa's true powers with her own eyes—and it was done because of her. Her teeth chattered involuntarily as she realized the room was freezing cold.

"E-Elsa? I-It's c-cold…I'm c-cold…"

Elsa's eyes' immediately snapped towards Anna. The Queen quickly willed the temperature to rise back to normal, and it did. Anna let out a gasp as she suddenly felt herself crushed by the platinum blonde's embrace.

Though words were unsaid, Anna could feel the waves of emotion coming off Elsa. She was hesitant to return the embrace but eventually she did, trying to sooth her. As soon as her arms were around her, thousands of sorry's came tumbling out of Elsa as she tightened her embrace.

"Elsa…it was no big deal. You don't need to get all worked up about it." Anna said as she patted her back. "It's okay."

Elsa pulled back from their hug, her eyes tinted with anger. "How dare he touch you! Taint you with his lecherous hands! Right in front of me!"

"Well, you were the one who left me 'unattended' in the first place." Anna replied. For some reason, she thought it was endearing that Elsa was getting so angry because of her.

The platinum blonde looked at her in shock. "Excuse me? If I recall correctly, you were the one who was so reluctant to dance with me! You hated it so much that you tried stepping on my foot countless times!"

Now it was Anna's turn to be shocked. "What? I didn't do that on purpose! What are you accusing me of?"

"I am not trying to accuse you of anything!"

"What? You're totally trying to! Okay I was reluctant to dance with you at first, but purposely stepping on your foot? Really?"

"At first…?" Elsa's eyes widen slightly with a sudden realization. "So you are saying you enjoyed our dance…you _liked _it." Anna scowled as she saw the Queen's lips turn into a smirk. "And you admitted that you are a bad dancer."

"What, no! I didn't!" Anna tried to argue, though she knew it was futile.

"Is it safe to assume that you don't hate me?" There was a mix of relief and worry laced in the question.

The response was immediate. "Why would I?" Anna paused for a brief second before continuing. "Since you like me _so_ much that you showed that man who's the boss." The strawberry blonde wondered why on earth she had said something like that. Who was she to known if Elsa really liked her or not? She was a little afraid that she was overstepping the line, but she liked their little banter so much that she didn't care. It made her feel closer to Elsa.

Anna watched as a tinge of red appeared on Elsa's cheek. _Wow, she blushes so easily._ Anna decided to push it a bit further to see how far Elsa was willingly to let things go. "I know you like me."

Elsa began to blush madly, her eyes avoiding Anna's. "You really like me?" This time it was a question, not a statement. Did Elsa really like her? Is that why she was 'traded' to Arendelle? But she never saw the Queen before, how could the Queen have fallen for her? Anna lightly touched Elsa's arm, eyes searching hers for an answer.

"More than you could ever imagine."

It came out as an inaudible whisper, but it rang in Anna's ears clearly. The air between them shifted into a thick, tense atmosphere. It felt like eternity as Anna stood there, staring back into the heated gaze of Elsa's. The shyness was gone, replaced by some confidence. Her eyes shifted to Elsa's full pink lips as the platinum blonde spoke.

"Well now you know."

Anna felt her back hit the wall and realized she had unknowingly backed away from Elsa. Elsa reached down and grasped Anna's hand, her thumb slowly brushing over her knuckles. She bent forward and pressed a searing kiss onto the back of her hand, eyes never leaving Anna's. She left trails of kisses, each kiss higher than the other, leading a trail up towards her shoulders.

Anna was rooted on spot. She couldn't move nor could she breathe. Her mouth went dry and she licked her lips unconsciously. With each kiss the Queen gave, she shivered at the touch.

The Queen let go of her hand, only to trap Anna between her arms. She moved forward and continued, slowly kissing, leaving a heated trail of kisses along the way. Anna closed her eyes as she felt the Queen beginning to nip lightly at her neck, kissing her pulse point.

Anna shuddered and her body became unbearably hot. Never had she done this with a man, let alone a woman. Since she was young she was taught that men and women were destined to be together, and if one was different it was abomination. However, this want, this need, this desire...Anna now craved it more than anything, and at that moment all rational thoughts were abandoned as her mind went hazy, her carnal instincts over taking.

She let out a soft moan as she tilted her head, feeling the desperate need for more of whatever Elsa was doing to her. Her moan seemed to encourage the Queen, because she soon felt Elsa's tongue experimentally lick her earlobe. Anna never thought that having her earlobe being licked by someone could feel so good.

Elsa's tongue was soon replaced by her teeth, lightly tugging at her earlobe, testing out different things that made Anna go crazy. Elsa wasn't even touching her, she didn't even kiss her, yet she was already burning with such desire. She could only imagine what would happen if Elsa _did_ touch her.

Anna reached out and placed her hands on Elsa's hips, pulling her closer, trying to meld their bodies into one.

Elsa suddenly pulled back and her body went rigid.

Anna looked at her quizzically through half-lidded eyes. "What…" she managed between heavy breaths. "What's wrong?"

Elsa only looked at her, slowly stepping backwards creating distance between them, her eyes filled with pain and fear. Without a word, she left the room, leaving Anna dazed and confused.

.

.

_How could you? Touch her without keeping your emotions in check? What if you hurt her again?_

Elsa silently laughed at herself. She had no problem touching other people, but Anna was the only one she feared touching. Despite the façades she put up when facing Anna, be it shameless, flirty or brave or whatever, deep down the fear was still there.

Whenever she saw Anna memories of the past surfaced, bringing back more pain than happiness. Maybe having Anna come wasn't such a good idea. She was the only one who still clung to the past and never let it go.

When she danced with Anna, all she could see was how beautiful the young woman had become. Her scent so alluring, her eyes mesmerizing, her lips so soft and kissable…it took all her will power to not send everyone away and ravish her on the spot.

She thought Anna despised her, but after their little banter and rather heated session she could think the opposite. When she kissed Anna's hand she knew she had to stop. She never intended to go anywhere further with Anna, but her carnal desires took over, persuading her that what they were doing could never hurt Anna.

Yes, enjoying some intimacy couldn't hurt anyone, could it?

When Anna pulled her close, letting their bodies touch each others, Elsa snapped out of her trance. She was suddenly aware that Anna was touching her, and it triggered the fear in her; letting images of the accident flash before her eyes. _You got scared and you left her, all alone. You are dumb and selfish._

Anna must hate her now. Immensely.

_You are nothing but a childish coward. What did you think you could accomplish by bringing her here? _

"There's nothing I can do…" whispered Elsa to the empty halls. "Nothing."

.

.

* * *

**A/N:  
Please review or PM me if you're shy to leave a comment!  
(Somehow I have a feeling that readers are gonna be like: what did I just read?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Frozen. It belongs to Disney...**

**A/N:  
Did I tell you guys how awesome you guys are? I got over 100 followers! (OMG how did that happen!?  
Some people told me that there are grammar issues and stuff, a big thank you to them! I'll try to fix it later...if I can. (Grammar is my biggest enemy, no kidding.  
Other people mentioned questions about the plot line and story, so I hope this chapter can answer some of your questions.**

**And if you guys have time, I hope that some of you can leave your opinions regarding this chapter or the whole story. Anything helps!**

**So, criticism is accepted and critiques are appreciated, and enjoy the story! **

.

* * *

The following morning, Anna ate breakfast in her room. She spent most of her time poking at her food, hardly eating it at all.

Gerda looked at her with worry. "Your Highness…are you okay?"

Anna looked at her warily, obviously sleep deprived. "Gerda…I don't know what I'm feeling right now."

"Elsa…she's a good person, I know that…I feel that. She's different from what the rumors made her to be. You know, I wasn't expecting to see such a beautiful woman. I mean, she's so pretty like an angel, a surreal being. So I was wondering why someone like her would want anything to do with someone like me."

"I kept thinking all night and I never reached an answer. There are no hints for me, Gerda. No clues! What should I do? I'm trying to understand her, but!"

Anna suddenly slammed her fork onto the table and stood up with such force that her chair was knocked backwards. "I don't _understand_, Gerda! I don't understand! I can't understand her the way you want me to!" Her voice rose into a shout as her hands clutched hard on the edges of the table. "I don't know what's wrong! She's treating me like…like a toy! She's using me as she sees fit!"

"Yesterday…I felt so close to her. It's silly isn't it? I know nothing about her, only her feelings towards me. That alone made me…" Anna trailed off, her vision blurring with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Today is only the third day since we've met, Gerda. In three days she made me into this blubbering mess!"

The young princess broke down, crying. "Tell me, Gerda! Just…_why_ is she doing this to me?"

Heartbroken, Gerda knelt down and gathered her in her arms. "The Queen…Elsa loves you very much, Your Highness. She does with all her heart, please believe me."

"Then why? Why is she playing me like this? Why is there something I can't know?" Anna cried. "Can't you tell me, Gerda?"

Gerda looked at her sadly and shook her head. Anna pushed her away and stood angrily, shouting. "I've had enough of this! Leave me alone!"

With that said, she dashed out of the room.

The elder women sat there until she felt a chilling breeze. "Your Majesty." She quickly greeted when she stood, wiping away the tears on her face.

"If only I could forget, Gerda…" she heard the Queen say quietly. "If only I could forget, then there wouldn't be this much pain."

.

.

Anna ran down the halls, only to bump into someone.

"Oof!"

She let out a pained groan as she rubbed her rear. She mentally cursed herself for running that fast.

"Princess Anna! Are you okay?"

She looked up into a pair of familiar green eyes. "Prince Hans!" she exclaimed. "You're still in the castle?"

Hans chuckled as he helped Anna up. "Please, drop the formality. Call me Hans."

"I should say the same to you, Hans." Anna rebutted. "Thanks for helping me."

"You look like you've been crying, Anna. Is everything alright?" She smiled when she saw the deep concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I wish everybody would stop asking me that. So why are you still here?"

"I was here for a meeting with the Queen, but today she announced that she isn't feeling well. I guess I'm stuck here for a few more days." He shrugged. A wave of worry hit Anna when she heard that Elsa was feeling unwell, but it was quickly dismissed when she thought about last night.

"Have you been outside the castle yet, Anna? It's really lively compared to here." He said as he gestured towards the dark, gloomy hall.

"Oh, I haven't been outside yet!" She had been too busy these days; she hadn't had the chance to venture outside.

"Great! Would you like to accompany me? I was planning to spend the day out." He then nudged her arm playfully. "It might cheer you up."

"Come on, what do you say?" said Hans as he stretched out his arm for her to hold.

Anna held onto his arm and smiled brightly at him. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

.

.

"Mmm…this is so _good_." Anna moaned as she stuffed another chocolate in her mouth. "I wish I could live out here instead of the castle! It's way better."

The strawberry blonde smiled from her bench as she looked at the townspeople walking by. Though the castle was beautiful and the servants were nice, nothing beat the liveliness in the town.

"I'm glad you asked me out, Hans." Anna gave him a look of appreciation. "I haven't had this much fun in years." She sighed contently.

Hans chuckled. "You act like you haven't been out in ages."

"…I haven't." said Anna slowly.

Hans looked at her in shock and she continued. "There was this accident I had when I was little…though I don't remember it, the servants said my father really freaked out about it. I still have a scar from that accident." She placed her hand close to her heart. "They said I nearly died, and it was a miracle that saved me."

"I know my father loves me, but he's too overprotective. From as long as I can remember there would always be somebody watching over me like a hawk, making sure I wouldn't do anything dangerous. I wasn't allowed to leave the castle grounds anymore. I wasn't allowed to climb trees or ride my bike; I couldn't even sit and play on the grass, Hans. The damn _grass_. Why? Because there would be sharp little rocks lying around and I could get hurt."

Anna scoffed at her memories. "Can you imagine living like that?"

Hans looked at her silently, nodding his head. "Remember when I told you about my twelve brothers? I'm actually really young compared to them. My eleventh brother is ten years older than me." He looked out onto the fjord, watching the sun set. "Though I didn't have any restrictions like you did, life was never fun because I didn't have a playmate. I was always alone."

His voice became bitter as he continued. "To my brothers I am insignificant, to my mother I am useless, and to my father…I am just another 'mistake' of his. I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, trying to achieve something that even my brothers haven't—but of course there's nothing left for me to do, because they've already done it all."

Hans suddenly laughed as he shook his head. "What am I saying? This is irrelevant to how you felt."

"No." Anna said firmly as she placed her hand upon Hans's. "It's exactly the same, Hans. We were both alone for the longest time we can remember, even though we were surrounded by countless of people."

For a moment they locked eyes. An unspoken gratitude they had for each other hung comfortably in the air, until Hans leaned in to kiss Anna. The strawberry blonde instantly pulled her hand away and pushed Hans.

"W-What are you doing?" Anna asked, bewildered.

Hurt flashed through his green eyes. "I thought…I thought we were sharing a moment? Or is this because of the Queen?"

"What?" Anna exclaimed. "We were sharing a moment as _friends_! And what does this have anything to do with Elsa?" Being with Hans was nothing compared to being with Elsa. _If Hans is your friend…then what is Elsa?_

"So that's how it is…then I apologize for ruining the moment. I thought our feelings were mutual." Hans said with a weak smile. "You're right, you belong to the Queen. What am I thinking?"

Anna wanted to say no, she did not belong to Elsa, but that wasn't the case. Everyone knew, though she was a 'guest' of the Queen she was here to stay. Permanently. "Yes, I am here because of Elsa's request…but I don't love her." She repeated the last bit in a quiet whisper. "I don't love her." _How can I love her when I understand nothing about her? But what I felt…_

She saw hope instantly spark in Hans's eyes. "I am more than willing to, Anna. I am more than willing to take you away from Arendelle, to let you be free from the Queen's clutches—"

Anna cut in before he could finish. "Wait, what? Aren't you going a bit too fast? I don't even…our feelings aren't mutual!"

"I know, Anna…but it was love at first sight for me," said Hans, his eyes shining with sincerity. "I can wait for you Anna, as long as it takes. I feel like you and I are just meant to be! Together we can say goodbye to the pain of the past…life could be so much more! With you, I feel like I've finally found my place!"

"Please, Anna…just say you will consider my feelings. I will wait for your answer."

Anna avoided Hans's gaze, deciding to ignore his plea. "…I think it is best that we return to the castle now." She turned and started walking back to the castle.

Hans did not follow her.

.

.

Elsa conjured an ice gown as soon as she slid out of bed, leaving behind the sleeping women she had just pleasured. As terribly as it sounded, she had just used someone to fulfill her own fantasies.

It wasn't the first time she had done it.

All those past experiences, including this one today, could never amount to those few minutes she and Anna shared the previous night.

It all started when she saw Anna three years ago. Of course Anna wouldn't know because she didn't see her, a Queen dressed like a peasant, wandering near the castle of Romsdal. After her parent's death, she decided to go to Romsdal and see Anna. She went in disguise because she knew that King Kasper, Anna's father, would not be thrilled to see her on his lands.

The moment she laid eyes on her was the moment her heart was stolen away. Anna had become breathtakingly beautiful, and Elsa knew that she would never, in this lifetime, fall for a man. At first she had feared for her 'unhealthy attachment' to Anna, but she gradually came to terms with her sexuality. Her power itself was already abomination, evil to all. So why should she fret about her sexuality?

That's when she met the young women who looked similar to Anna, the one who boldly expressed her interest in her, and let Elsa dominate her. From then on she would pick out women she preferred and take them to bed. It would always be a one-time thing. She always dominated, only seeing them as a replacement for Anna, and acting out her own fantasies on them.

Her body burned with desire as she thought of Anna, just thinking about her alone could bring her to new peak. Alas, she couldn't overcome her fears of hurting Anna. _It's all because of your carelessness that she suffered through such pain._

Still, despite her fear of hurting Anna she requested her to be here in Arendelle. Part of it was because she realized that Anna had become a caged bird in Romsdal, and the other part of it was because of her own selfishness…but in the eyes of others wasn't Anna just a prisoner to the Queen? In the end, Anna was still confined to a castle.

_No matter what you do the result is the same. You cannot bring her happiness._

Suddenly, an idea struck her. She should have done this a long time ago, why hadn't she thought of it before? If her plan succeeded, then she could get rid of this unwanted pain. Forever.

They could finally be free.

.

.

Anna didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't _want_ to think.

She was really grateful towards Hans, glad that he had taken her out to have some fun. She was also flattered that someone as handsome as Hans had his eyes for her, but everything seemed to progress far too quickly. It didn't matter if it was with Elsa or with Hans, or even herself…things were going so fast she couldn't process what was happening.

_Calm down. Access your situation._

Anna tried to think rationally. What was right, what was wrong? What did she need, what did she want? Suddenly she caught herself thinking whether she should choose Hans, or choose Elsa. _How did it come to this?_ _What am I thinking?_

She didn't have the right to choose. She belonged to Elsa. She was hers now, and nobody else's. Elsa nearly killed the man who had touch her, what would she do to Hans if he took her away? Had Hans even thought it over? How would he take Anna away from Arendelle? What would happen to the relationship between their kingdoms?

Her train of thought broke when somebody pulled her by the hand, roughly. She nearly screamed if not for the hand that covered her mouth.

"Anna."

Tears began welling up in her eyes when she saw a familiar reindeer. She was crying tears of joy. As soon as her captor let her go, she turned around and gave him the most ferocious hug ever.

"Kristoff!"

.

* * *

.

**A/N:  
No one ever wondered when Kristoff would show up? **  
**Also, I feel like my story's kinda predictable...what do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Again, Frozen belongs to Disney.**

**A/N:  
Hi everyone!  
I am not going to rant (and degrade my story along the way), so I just want to tell you guys to review! Tell me your opinions and whatnot!  
**

* * *

.

"What are you doing here, Kristoff?" Anna screamed with glee as she hugged the man.

The man laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around. "What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't come to see you, feisty-pants?"

"What? I thought you weren't allowed back until you finished your studies abroad?" exclaimed Anna as she was set down by her brother, Kristoff. She hadn't seen him two years after he was sent away by their father. She patted Sven's head and watched as her brother's brows furrowed and spoke with a serious voice.

"What do I care about Father's orders? How could I not come? Especially when I know you were _traded_ to Arendelle? To that wretched queen?" The bitterness in his voice was clear.

"Elsa's not as bad as the rumors say she is, Kristoff! Don't call her that." Anna didn't know why she was defending her, but she disliked the way her brother was calling her.

Kristoff held up his hand in defense. "Okay, feisty-pants, but we could have offered different things to the Queen! We could have found different women for her! Why did it have to be you?"

"I don't know, Kristoff. I only know that she likes me, and by that I mean she likes _likes _me. I also know that we've met before in the past, but I don't remember it. Do you know anything about that?"

Kristoff crossed his arms and thought for a second. "When you were five you went to Arendelle with Father. I don't know what happened, but when Father came back he was really angry. You acted like your old self, except Father started assigning bodyguards around you…even I wasn't allowed to play with you, remember?"

Anna nodded solemnly as she listened. "One of the servants let slip that we used to know each other, but Elsa came and told me not to poke my nose into it. I tried asking Gerda, the servant, about it this morning, but she wouldn't tell me and I sort of blew up on her." The strawberry blonde frowned upon her own actions. "I should apologize to her later…it wasn't her fault."

"You go do that, and then you're coming home with me." Kristoff stated.

"What? I know how you feel Kristoff, but Romsdal can't go back on its word! You can't just waltz in and take me home!"

"So what, Anna? I'm sure that father wants you to be home too, and I can't have you living here like a prisoner! If the Queen is as nice as you say she is, maybe she's willing to let you go!"

"I don't know, Kristoff! I don't know if she will! I can't figure her out!" Anna shouted in frustration. "Look, can we not do this today?" she said exasperatedly. "Yesterday Elsa kind of confessed to me, today Hans sort of proposed to me and now you!"

"Woah, who is this Ha—"

"Kristoff!" Anna cut off. "Just…let's not do this today, okay? I should probably head back to the castle now. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Kristoff's looked at her angrily. "Fine. Come on, Sven, let's get going."

.

.

When Anna opened the door to her room, she instantly knew that someone was in there. Though it was dark now and no candles were lit, she still knew.

The person she didn't want to see at this very moment was here in her room.

"Elsa…what are you doing here?"

She saw Elsa standing by the window, staring at a pillow in her hands. _What in the world is she doing with my pillow? _"Uh, you're not here to spend the night, are you?"

Anna watched as Elsa gently put the pillow back on her bed. "No. I am not. And to clarify what I was doing, I was trying to create a memory that would soon be forgotten. Foolish, aren't I?"

The strawberry blonde rubbed her forehead and spoke tiredly. "What are you talking about? Wait, I don't care. Could you please leave? I have enough going on in my head right now."

Elsa only pulled out a chair and sat, raising her left leg across her right with her hands placed on her left knee. Anna realized that she was wearing that shimmering dress again, because she was ogling at her smooth pale legs that seemed to glow under the moonlight.

Before she knew it, she blurted out a random question. "What are you wearing?" Elsa tilted her head to the left and slightly pursed her lips, looking quizzically at Anna. _Wow, so adorable…wait, what? Didn't you totally hate her this morning? You didn't even want to see her!_ "I mean, I've never seen a dress like that before." she said quickly, waving her hands as if she could wipe away the embarrassment.

The platinum blonde graced her with a small smile. "It is an ice gown. I made it myself."

An awkward silence came between them. "Uh, cool." Anna said nervously. "I mean, not 'cool' as in 'cold', you know, no pun intended! I meant like awesome cool, because you're awesome with your powers and whatnot, and you're totally beautiful and—wait, what?" _Just shut your mouth Anna! No one said anything about puns and stop embarrassing yourself!_

Elsa looked at her with surprise. She uncrossed her legs and rose a little from the chair as if she wanted to get up, but then decided to sit back down. Elsa opted to clear her throat and begin speaking. "Thank you, Anna…but I came here to talk."

Anna tensed up immediately. "You want to talk? About what, about yesterday? After the ball? After you ran away?"

Elsa looked as if she were stung when she heard the last bit. "No, that wasn't what I wanted to talk about…but if you want to we can talk about it," said Elsa. This time she rose completely from her chair and stood there. "I admit these days I have been inconsiderate in many ways, and for that I apologize. As for what happened yesterday…I should not have done that."

"Why are you sorry, Elsa?" Anna asked, perplexed and a bit hurt. "Did you _not_ want that to happen? I thought you liked me," she said as she wrung her hands together. "and to be honest I didn't reject you, did I?"

"Anna…" Elsa said helplessly.

"Why did you run away, Elsa? As cheesy as it sounds, I felt a connection with you, I _felt_ something! Why did you run? Was it because we were moving too fast or something? I mean, we didn't do much, but still!" Anna asked desperately. _I just want to know why._ "Or is it because of something that happened when we were little? Did I do something wrong?"

"_Anna_…" Elsa said again, with such pain in her voice. "If you could only understand how hard—"

"Then help me understand!" shouted Anna. "Let me _in_, Elsa! Don't block me out because of something stupid that happened in the past!"

"It wasn't stupid!" Elsa's fist clenched and Anna saw how hard she was trying to maintain her composure, to control herself, to build those walls higher to stop Anna from getting to her. "It was _not_ stupid." Elsa repeated.

"Just let it go, Elsa! I don't care about what happened in the past! I don't even remember—"

Elsa cut in, her voice almost a yell. "But I do, Anna! _I_ remember it! And I can never, _ever_, forgive myself." She held her hands together tightly and held them to her chest, body trembling ever so slightly.

Anna never saw this frail side of Elsa before. Her rough exterior, her façade, her wall she tried so hard to build…was all torn apart and cast aside, revealing a weak and fragile woman…no, child. She moved forward tentatively to hug Elsa, but Elsa jerked backwards.

Anna noticed how frost began to cover her room, and Elsa didn't seem to realize what was happening to her surroundings. _She's afraid. She's scared._

"Elsa, we were only children back then! Why are you beating yourself over something that happened a long time ago! What could you have possibly—"

"Just stop asking!" Elsa screamed, hands clutching her head. "Don't ask anymore! I don't want to see! I don't want to remember!"

Instantly, sharp ice erupted from the floor around Elsa and formed a protective barrier, their spiky tips pointing towards Anna. Elsa seemed shocked by her display of power, but Anna ignored the outburst and tried to move closer to Elsa.

"Elsa, please!"

"Leave! Leave before I—!"

Suddenly shards of ice conjugated out of thin air and flew across the room, hitting Anna in the shoulder. The strawberry blonde yelled as a familiar pain shot through her body, waves of memories overwhelming her mind. She knelt in pain to the cold floor, looking at Elsa with confusion and tried to process the situation.

And in that moment, all hell broke loose.

Everything in the room was covered in ice and the temperature dropped drastically. The window rattled and blew open as the wind outside had grown stronger, snow started covering the land and a blizzard was about to form. All the ships out on the fjord were stuck in ice that rapidly spread out on the sea, and faint sounds of people panicking could be heard, carried into the room by the strong gust of wind.

The doors burst open with Gerda and Kai rushing in. A look of terror flashed across their faces as they saw Anna, bleeding, struggling to stay conscious. Anna heard them shouting words that were incoherent to her. All she could focus on was Elsa, who turned and fled away to the Northern Mountains.

.

.

_Something similar like this happened before…_

_The immense pain and the coldness of ice...mixed together with the loudness of shouting and the warmth of blood…_

_Elsa…_

Anna opened her eyes groggily, squinting when she saw a ray of light come through the window. She blinked a few more times to adjust her eyes to the lighting. The strawberry blonde tried to move, but the pain in her shoulder prevented her from doing so. She groaned at the pain.

"Your Highness! You're awake!"

Anna turned her head slightly to see Gerda looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"What…?" Anna tried to get her voice out, but it only came out as a raspy whisper.

"Shhh! Don't speak, Your Highness. Here." Gerda helped her sit up and held a glass of water to her lips, watching as Anna drank from it slowly.

"What is going to happen to Arendelle?" asked Anna quietly as she looked out the window. The harsh wind rattled against the window, the ships stuck in motion on the waves, and snow engulfed the town. Everything seemed so cold and unforgiving.

"There is no need to worry, Your Highness. No kingdom can attack, since the fjord is…frozen. Now the council members are in charge of the situation, and they are doing their best. The other kingdoms that originally came for a meeting with the Queen have agreed to move under the council's orders, to ease the panic of them trying to take over Arendelle. They are also willing to send out some of the men they've brought, along with Arendelle's soldiers, to search for the Queen. "

"Kristoff! Where's Kristoff?" Anna asked as she suddenly remembered her brother was out there. "My brother…he came! Do you know where he is?"

Gerda only shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Your Highness. It's been two days since…and he hasn't come to the castle."

"It's been two days?" Anna asked fearfully, tears started forming in her eyes. He had come all the way, ignoring their father's orders, just to see her and take her back home. All she had done was send him away because she was having a bad mood. _If something happens to Kristoff you can never—_

In that moment, everything clicked in place. How could she have not realized it? Her accident, her father's strange hatred towards Arendelle, and Elsa's behavior…everything suddenly seemed to fall in place. _You should have figured it out before pushing her over the edge…you are the cause of all this…_

"It was my fault," said Anna with a shaky voice, looking at Gerda. "Whether it was in the past or two days ago…" she shook her head. "I shouldn't have pushed her, Gerda. I should have left her alone."

"I remember now, Gerda…I remember what happened…"

.

* * *

**A/N:  
Honestly, I had a hard time figuring out a suitable role for Kristoff...but I finally decided (after hours of agony) that he was going to be the brother. (for the sake of later chapters)  
**

**Again, please review! (someone's desperate, huh?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat this every single time? Here goes: Frozen belongs to Disney!**

**A/N:  
Hi everyone!  
Just to clarify, I changed the time of Elsa's confinement from 13 yrs to a decade, because I wanted them to be the same age as they were in the original story. (21 and 18 I think)  
Yes, Elsa became Queen at age 18, because she can. **

**As always, criticism is accepted and critique is appreciated!**

* * *

.

Elsa looked with despair at the ice castle she once built three years ago, when she liberated her powers and went beyond imagination. It no longer looked like the safe haven it used to be. The beautiful smooth ice now deformed into hideous jagged shapes with large cracks that ran along the sides. Everything looked like it was about to fall apart with one swift blow.

She glanced down at the ice made dagger in her hand, tempting to slit her wrist and end things there. She had been debating with herself for two days, struggling to find the right solution to save Arendelle, to save Anna and most importantly, to save herself.

The platinum blonde threw the dagger into the snow and screamed in frustration, listening as her echo came back to taunt her. Elsa screamed again in fury, causing ice to erupt violently around her. She watched as the ice castle started to glow an unnatural yellow instead of the calming blue it was supposed to be, making her even angrier. She threw shards of ice at the castle, trying to get the hate out of her system.

"Why can't you do anything right?" she yelled at herself. "If you weren't born royalty, you could have just died and no one would bat an eye!" She threw a large shard of ice into the front doors, listening at the sickening crack of ice against ice.

Elsa continued throwing, shouting and cursing at the same time while trying to reason with herself. "Why do you have to fucking put everything before _yourself_?" _Because you are the Queen. _

"Why did you have to be born with this curse?" _It is __**not**__ a curse, you were gifted._

"Why can't you _love_?" _Because you fear._

She fell to her knees in exhaustion, and knew if she didn't calm down any sooner the situation in Arendelle would only worsen. "Screw Arendelle…" she cried. "Fuck it all! Why do I have to deal with this?"

Elsa didn't want to say choosing Anna was a mistake, but right now it was painfully true. _You made one wrong move and dragged everyone down._

What was she even thinking? She should have just left her in Romsdal, far from where she was but she saw that Anna wasn't truly happy there. She knew that Anna also had a façade, putting up a smile that fooled everyone. Elsa easily saw through it, for it was nothing compared to the young Anna's smile. It used to be so pure and genuine, she was practically the living example of happiness; but after the accident she had changed. _And it's all your fault._

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to tell Anna the plan she had thought about and make it happen, make their suffering go away. Her heart clenched painfully when she thought about the strawberry blonde, her hand clawed against her chest harder and harder each time, as if she was trying to rip her own heart out.

Images of Anna, slowly dying with blood oozing out of her wound surfaced in her mind; and that look of surprise…that look of hurt and betrayal! Elsa let out a strangled cry as her memories haunted her. She felt like she was suffocating, drowning in a never ending pool of darkness.

_Monster!_

_Abomination!_

_You don't belong here!_

Elsa's eyes snapped open. The accusations ringing in her ears, clear as the light of day, continuing to echo and echo in her mind. She heard the cracking of ice and saw that her ice castle was tearing itself apart. A large rumble echoed throughout the mountains as her castle came crashing down, erasing its very existence.

The platinum blonde looked at empty spot, eyes emotionless. She knew what she had to do, and she would do it. This was a selfish decision, but she no longer wanted to feel. She would have to carry out her plan differently, even if it meant losing the most important person to her.

.

.

"It's a wonder you remembered, Your Highness…" Gerda muttered quietly. "I don't know what happened, but you were hurt—worse than the wound you have now."

Anna placed her hand close to her heart. "I nearly died." she whispered.

She remembered her first time meeting Elsa.

_The King of Arendelle had told them his daughter was sick, therefore unable to meet them. Anna had quickly lost interest in The King and her Father's conversation, and snuck out of the room. She roamed the empty halls and felt a slight chill in the air. She noticed that if she kept heading in a particular direction it would get colder, so she kept walking towards the source. _

_The young girl saw a door opened ajar, the cool air flowing out from there. She peeked inside and saw a girl who looked a few years older than her, sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. When the older girl waved her hand, something white appeared and dropped from the ceiling. _

_"Snow!" the young Anna exclaimed. She barged in the room and threw herself down on the thin layer of snow that had accumulated. "More! More!" she squealed happily, ignoring the shock of the older girl's face. The strawberry blonde stuck out her tongue, trying to catch the snow flakes._

_She frowned when the snow ceased to fall from the ceiling. Anna turned and looked at the older girl. "No more?" she asked innocently. She moved closer to her and tugged at her sleeves. "No more snow?" she asked again. _

_The older girl pulled back her arm. Anna pursed her lips and frowned at her, wondering why she was acted so…cold. She clambered onto the older girl's lap and grabbed her hands with her own, waving both of their hands towards the ceiling. "Snow! Snow! Snow!" she chanted. She turned her head to look at the older girl, urging her to do it. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" _

_The older girl looked as if she was about to cry, but she smiled. This time she took hold of Anna's hand and waved it. Anna squealed in delight as snow began to fall again. The older girl waved their hands again and created a snowman. She smiled again when Anna giggled happily._

_"What its name?" asked Anna, gently touching to snowman. She looked up to see the older girl shaking her head. "It doesn't have a name? I know! It can be a boy, and his name can be Olaf! Olaf likes warm hugs!"_

_"What is your name?"_

_Anna looked at the older girl who had finally spoken. "My name is Anna, and you must be an angel!" she declared. "You're so pretty and you're voice is pretty too! You have shiny hair and eyes like the color of the sky!"_

_A faint blush appeared on the older girl's cheeks as she introduced herself. "My name is Elsa…and no, I'm not an angel…but thank you."_

Anna snapped out her memories when she heard a faint rumble and noticed that the harsh wind had stopped. She glanced out the window and noticed that everything seemed to be frozen in time. She wondered if Elsa decided to calm down. _You wouldn't calm down if you were the one who struck someone in the shoulder and made them sleep two days…_

"Gerda…do you think Elsa is okay?" asked Anna, while Gerda was redressing the bandages on her wound.

"No." Gerda answered. "I've known her since she was born, I've been with her through those dreaded years…this is just the silence before the storm."

A moment of silence past between them before Anna spoke again. "…what happened to Elsa? I played with her for the next few days, but one day she just shut me out."

"The late King had found out that you were playing with her. He scolded her for being careless, for letting you see her—her _curse_." Gerda choked out the last word. "That's what he had called it, a curse."

"He ordered her to shut you out. He told her it was for the well-being of the Kingdom, and it was also the best for you…and so she did." Gerda stopped to wipe her tears away. "I couldn't bear watching her being so torn apart. She was crying, saying that she understood yet she missed you so much."

"I don't know what happened between you two, but a week later Kai and I heard Elsa screaming for help. We rushed over and saw Elsa cradling your body with bloodied hands. You were wounded so badly, we didn't even know if you were going to live. When your father came rushing in..." Gerda paused, struggling to let words out. "…had I not taken Elsa away from the room, your father would have tried to kill her…and Elsa would have let him do so."

Anna looked at her with disbelief, trying to digest the new information. Her father had tried to kill Elsa? And Elsa was willing to die like that?

"The late King set out to find the trolls who resided in the Valley of Living Rock, and begged their King come and heal you, and he did. He also erased your memory of the accident, which was also requested by the late King. When you fully recovered, your father took you back to Romsdal and never came back…" Gerda trailed off in a moment of silence, and then she suddenly burst out sobbing.

"Can you imagine, Your Highness? Since the moment her powers were discovered, she was forced to recognize her own gift as a curse! She wasn't able to set foot outside of the castle, despite her desire to do so! Then you came along, her first and only friend, and she hurt you. She treasured you so much yet she hurt you with her own hands!"

Anna listened to the heart breaking sobs of Gerda, while tears of her own began rolling down her cheeks. "Her father had her confined in her room, not allowing her to leave unless she must and Elsa gladly shut herself in. It took me years for her to reach out to me again," continued Gerda. "And during that decade of her confinement I never failed to bring her news about you. You were her only hope in life, and only reason she was living—just to see you again one day—but it is now clear that she regrets her decision."

The strawberry blonde let the words slowly sink in. What Elsa had was truly a gift, god knew how many people out there have dreamed to wield the same powers as Elsa—but because she was different than others…because she was special, she had to undergo this much suffering, not to mention the added pressure of being the Queen.

After what seemed like hours, both of them had finally calmed down. "Gerda, help me get dressed," said Anna. "I have to go. I have to go to Elsa."

Without a word Gerda moved to help her. When they were done, Anna smiled weakly at Gerda before she walked out the doors. "I'll figure something out and bring her back, I promise." _Do you have any idea how you're going to do that?_

"Anna!"

Anna turned around and saw Hans, running towards her. "Thank goodness you're awake! I heard that you slept for two days, I was so worried!" He stopped a few inches away her and reached down to grab her hands, clasping it in his. "I thought…I thought I wouldn't get the chance to apologize!"

Anna watched as tears formed in the eyes of the man in front of her. "That's my line, Hans. It should be the other way around…you did nothing wrong, but I rejected you without consideration." When he released his grip on her hands she moved forward to hug him with her good arm. She felt that it was very much needed, not only for Hans but also for her. "Thank you, Hans. Thank you for caring for me."

Hans nodded and they broke off their embrace. "I decided to go pursue Elsa." _And fix the mistakes you made._

"Let me go with you!" Hans said. "I won't let her hurt you anymore." He stated, eyes showing determination and fury.

"No, Hans. I have to go alone." she said firmly as she squeezed his arm gently while looking at him with appreciation.

"But!"

"Hans. I have to. This is something only I can do."

Hans frowned at her but nodded. "Then I'll go inform the group that they don't need to search for the Queen. Stay safe." With that, he walked away.

Anna wanted to tell him that it wasn't Elsa's fault, but right now explaining seemed useless to everybody. Everyone already saw her as the Snow Queen and not as the Elsa she came to understand. She gently pressed a hand on her shoulder, reminding herself of the pain that was there. Elsa alone had carried much more pain than she could ever imagine, and this time she would share the pain with her...

…but all her determination went out the window when she saw a walking snowman.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Anna could only scream.

.

* * *

**A/N: I read somewhere that 'yellow' means anger for Elsa. Aside from that, what do you guys think about this story so far?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney!**

**A/N:  
I want to give a BIG THANK YOU to ****catsmelt**** who proof read this for me! (It makes me wonder how many mistakes have I made in the previous chapters?**

**Anyhow, thanks for the wait and enjoy!**

* * *

.

Anna stared at Olaf in shock.

"Y-You! You can talk?" asked Anna when she finally calmed down.

"Yeah?" Olaf answered, looking at her innocently while nodding.

"And you can walk?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah?" Olaf answered again with the same innocent look.

"And your name is Olaf…" Anna said slowly, not sure what to think about the situation.

"Yeah, and you are…?"

"I…I'm Anna."

"Hi, Anna!" Olaf said cheerfully, waving his hand at her.

She took a moment to properly look at him and she realized he was missing something. "So, Olaf…" she started as she guided him to the kitchen. "Are you the same Olaf Elsa built when we were kids?" Anna wondered if Elsa knew she was capable of building an animated snowman. The Olaf she built years ago certainly didn't move, let alone talk.

"Oh! I know Elsa built me…but I don't know if I'm the same? Do you think I'm the same?"

Anna rummaged in the kitchen until she found what she wanted. She turned to face Olaf and took a deep breath before plunging the carrot into his face. "Now I'm sure you're the same one," said Anna as she smiled fondly at Olaf, watching him thank the heavens for finally giving him a nose.

"Olaf, are you in any way linked with Elsa? You know, since her emotions controls her powers and she built you with those powers…?" Anna didn't know what to expect, but she still asked anyway. If Olaf was in some way connected to Elsa, then maybe he knew where she was, or what she was feeling.

"I don't really understand what you mean by linked," The snowman replied truthfully. "but I know where Elsa is! Let's go play with her! She's feeling lonely."

Anna immediately ran out of the kitchen and towards the castle gates. "What are we waiting for? Come on, Olaf!"

Olaf ran as fast as he could behind Anna and shouted with concern. "Anna! You're bleeding, Elsa won't like that!"

Anna didn't need to look to know she was bleeding. She already knew, thanks to the pain on her shoulder, that her wound had opened up. Gerda had warned her it was bound to happen and that she had to take extra care of herself when it did, but right now there was no time for that.

"I know and I don't care! Elsa's more important!"

When Olaf and Anna reached the castle gates Anna suddenly stopped, causing Olaf to slam into her. "How could I be so stupid! I don't know how to ride a horse! It'll take days to get to the Northern Mountain by foot!" She never learnt how to ride a horse due to her father's over protective nature.

Olaf only looked at her and said: "I don't have a brain…am I stupid?"

Anna groaned in response. "Olaf, this is serious!"

"What about that reindeer over there? Do you know how to ride a reindeer?"

Anna's ears perked up when she heard the word 'reindeer'. She whirled around and saw Sven trotting around, but Kristoff was nowhere in sight. The strawberry blonde rushed over and hugged Sven. "Sven! Why are you here? Where's Kristoff?"

Tears sprang from her eyes when Sven shook his head and let out a sad sound. Kristoff never _ever_ separated from Sven unless there was a good reason. _Oh God, what have I done…Something must have happened to Kristoff and it's all my fault._ What if Kristoff…Anna shook her head, trying not to think of the worst; but if it was true how could she explain it to their father?

Olaf gave her a concerned look. "What's wrong, Anna? Why are you crying? You don't want to see Elsa anymore? Or do you not know how to ride a reindeer?"

Anna gave Olaf a weak smile as she dried her tears. "I don't know how to ride a reindeer, Olaf, but one can learn to." At this moment she had no choice; Elsa was the first step into solving everything, and that was what she had to do right now.

"Sven…I'm counting on you to take me over there." She pointed at the Northern Mountains. "Will you do that for me?"

Sven looked at her and nodded, making a grunting sound of approval. Anna hoisted Olaf onto Sven before getting on herself. At least she knew Sven could understand if she shouted 'go', 'stop', 'left' and 'right, simple commands Kristoff had taught him.

The snowman in front of her turned around and looked at her with a big smile. "Ready, Anna?"

Anna sucked in a deep breath and shouted. "I was born ready! Go, Sven!" With that said, Sven started running towards the Northern Mountains.

.

.

After an hour or two of following Olaf's directions they reached a secluded valley. "Over there! We're getting closer." Olaf said excitedly, and true to his words they saw Elsa standing there, surrounded by rocks.

Anna quickly motioned Olaf and Sven to hide with her behind a huge rock. She then raised a finger to her lips in a hush motion and whispered quietly to them. "Don't make any noise, got it?" Both of them nodded.

Right now they were roughly twenty five to thirty feet away from where Elsa was. She peeked out from her hiding spot and saw Elsa kneeling down and saying something. She then deduced that this place must be the Valley of the Living Rock Gerda had told her about, where the troll King that had healed her resided. _Maybe Elsa's going to ask him how to thaw this winter…_

"I don't know what to do anymore…" Anna heard Elsa say. "Please…help me, King Pabbie."

Anna's eyes widened when the rocks began to roll towards Elsa and turn into trolls. She assumed the one who spoke was King Pabbie. "Queen Elsa, I sense that you are in great pain. How may I be of assistance?"

Her eyes went back to Elsa as she spoke. "Please help me get rid of my memories…of Anna." _What? Why would she want to do that?_ Anna was shocked. Elsa wanted to forget about her?

The troll King shook his head slightly at her request. "I cannot get rid of memories, Elsa."

"Why? I thought—"

Pabbie raised a hand to silence her. "I told the late King that I could only lock the memories away, and that is what I did for Anna. Even if I help you lock away your memories, I sense that your love for her is strong…if you fall in love with her again, your memories could be awaken and it will all come back to you."

"If I don't see her anymore then I won't fall in love with her again! I'll just send her away, back to Romsdal!" said Elsa desperately. "Please help me! I don't want to suffer anymore! If only I knew…If only I had you lock away my memories when I was a child it wouldn't have to come to this!"

The Queen broke into sobs. "If I had come earlier, then Arendelle would be safe! _Anna_ would be safe! I hurt her, King Pabbie! I hurt her _again_, and I can't live like this!"

Anna's jaws clenched, her hands balled into fist. She couldn't take it anymore and came running out of her hiding spot.

"Anna! How did you find me? What are you—"

"What is your problem?" Anna interrupted. "Don't you think it hurts me as well?" she screamed at a shocked Elsa. "I remember, Elsa! I remember everything! I remember how I got angry that you shut me out, how I pushed you until you couldn't take it anymore, until you lost control of your powers! I remember the sharp ice coming out of nowhere and stabbing me close to my heart! I remember the coldness of the ice that penetrated my flesh, the pain that erupted in my chest and the feeling of warm thick blood flowing out of my body—"

"Stop it!" Elsa shouted. "Just please stop—" Anna ignored Elsa and raised her voice a notch louder.

"—but all I could think about was you!"

Elsa stopped her pleas and looked at her with surprise. Anna was suddenly aware that all eyes were trained on her. She swallowed nervously but was determined to continue.

"All I could think about was you…" she said with a voice smaller than before but still loud enough for everyone to hear. "Funny, right?" she laughed dryly. "I was on the verge of dying but all I could think about was you. That pain when the ice pierced through me…it couldn't compare to the hurt you caused when you shut me out. I was young and I didn't understand why you wouldn't see me anymore, I didn't know how hard you were trying to protect me and how much suffering you went through to do what you _thought _was best for me… but now I do."

Anna's eyes softened as she stared into frightened blue ones. "You could have just told me, Elsa. It's not like I didn't know about your powers…you could have told me and I would have told you I didn't care, and I still _don't care._" She tentatively made a step forward, and was happy that Elsa didn't move. She walked up until she was an arm away from Elsa and gave her a small smile. "After all, who wouldn't want a friend who could create snow out of thin air?"

The wind died down as the howling winds turned into hushed breezes that were barely audible. The whole valley was silent, only sounds of breathing could be heard. Anna swore that everyone must have heard how hard her heart was beating.

"You don't have to suffer anymore, Elsa. I remember now, so you're not alone in this pain. I don't care about what happened in the past—what happened in the past stays in the past. From this day forth I'll be with you…always. No matter what happens, I'll be right here for you." Anna wondered what compelled her to make such a promise, but deep down she knew it was what she truly wanted and she would never regret it.

The strawberry blonde watched Elsa as those mesmerizing blue eyes welled up with tears. She never thought anybody could look so beautiful when they were so broken at the same time. Anna could see that Elsa wanted to touch her but couldn't bring herself to do it. She smiled at reached down for her hand and placed it over her heart. "I won't go anywhere."

She bit back the pain when Elsa suddenly hugged her.

"Yay! Look how happy they are, Sven!"

Anna yelped in pain when Elsa tightened her grip out of fear. "O-Olaf!" Anna managed to scold through her gritted teeth. "Don't scare Elsa!"

"Olaf?" Elsa asked with wonder.

"Yeah, and that's Sven!" He pointed towards the reindeer beside him. Olaf then looked at Elsa with concern. "Anna's been bleeding along the way, Elsa. She said she didn't care but I thought I'd let you know."

Anna felt Elsa pull back and examine her shoulder, looking her blood soaked clothes. "Anna! Your wound—! How did I not realize this sooner!" she said, words tainted with guilt. "You shouldn't be out in this condition!"

The strawberry blonde managed a weak smile. "If I didn't…then you'd already forgotten me by now." Anna wanted to assure her that she was fine, but all of the sudden she felt dazed and collapsed to the ground. She heard the trolls gasp and Pabbie rolled over to her side. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll heal her."

Pabbie reached out his hands to Anna, but all of the sudden an arrow whizzed past and struck the ground near where Pabbie was standing.

"Get away from my sister!"

"Kristoff…" whispered Anna feebly.

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted with his voice full of shock. He tightened the grip on his crossbow when he saw Anna lying there in Elsa's arm, slowly bleeding to death. "So it's true! What did you do to her you witch!" The tall blonde screamed with rage, eyes burning with hatred as he looked at Elsa.

Elsa flinched at the last word. "I don't know what you—I-I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

"I don't believe you!" yelled Kristoff, pointing his crossbow at Elsa, finger ready to press the trigger. "I know how you hurt her and I won't forgive you! I'll never forgive you for hurting my sister you monster!" The last word rang out clearly and echoed throughout the valley.

Anna watched as Elsa's expression change and how her eyes darkened. The strawberry blonde mentally cursed her brother because she knew that Elsa now doubted every word Anna had just said. Anna had tried so hard to pull Elsa back up, to get her to open up to her but Kristoff was pushing her back into her shell, just like that.

Sven started making all kinds of sounds, but Kristoff yelled back at him, eyes never leaving Elsa. "Why are you on their side? They hurt Anna, can't you see?"

Anna didn't know if a reindeer could roll its eyes, but if it could she certainly saw Sven do it. Sven charged towards Kristoff, biting his crossbow to direct it away from Elsa. Out of panic, Kristoff's finger slipped and pressed the trigger, causing the arrow to shoot. Everyone gasped as their eyes watching the arrow hit the white snowman.

"Oh look at that! I've been impaled! Hehehe!"

Olaf let out a weird laugh and everyone let out a sigh of relief when they understood that Olaf was unharmed. The snowman glanced down at the arrow stuck in his chest and removed it with ease. He then raised his head and looked at everyone with wide eyes. "Why is everybody looking at me? Shouldn't you be helping Anna instead?"

"Haha…ha…"

Everyone's eyes shot back to Anna when they heard her laugh faintly. Anna didn't know whether to appreciate Olaf's weird timings or not, but she was glad that everyone stopped making a ruckus. She heard the rolling of rocks and footsteps rushing towards her, their sounds quickly becoming incoherent to her mind. She struggled to keep her eyes open, looking at the distorted faces in front of her. She saw something glow out of the corner of her eyes, feeling the warmth spread over her shoulder.

The last thing she heard was Elsa's sobs, and then she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N:  
For the people who might be wonder why Kristoff is talking like that...it will be revealed in the next chapter, so don't worry.**  
**The next chapter will be mainly Elsa's POV and a bit of Kristoff's!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I believe by now we have established the fact that: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN.**

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait!  
Currently this chapter has not been proof read yet, so I apologize in advance. I'll find time to replace it with the proof read version later.**

**Again, criticism is accepted and critiques are appreciated!**

* * *

.

Elsa patted down the clumps of hay into a makeshift bed and motioned Kristoff to set Anna down. They were now in a stable owned by Oaken, the owner of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, a place where Kristoff had remembered coming across while he was in the mountains.

After Pabbie had healed Anna, he urged the group to find a place where Anna could rest for the remaining day; the quicker the better, so they didn't opt to go back to the castle.

The walk with Kristoff was dreadful, but Olaf was there to brighten up the mood. _At least he made an effort to do so…_ During their walk she could feel Kristoff staring at her back while she trailed behind Olaf, listening to his yearning for summer. She knew that Kristoff didn't trust her enough to feel comfortable walking in front of her. _Of course he doesn't…you hurt his sister._

Sometimes she would glance over her shoulder to look at Anna, who was asleep on Sven's back, to remind herself that she was okay. While glancing at her, Elsa would catch Kristoff glaring at her with menacing eyes. He seemed to love his sister more than he feared Elsa, and Elsa saw that as good sign.

When they finally reached Oaken's trading post, the jolly man was kind enough and allowed them to rest in his stable and so they settled in.

Though she longed to sit beside Anna, Elsa decided to sit a distance away from her to let Kristoff know that she wouldn't harm her in anyway. She let her eyes trace along the profile of Anna's face, wanting to stroke her strawberry blonde hair, to her fingers brush along that defined jawline, to hold her hand and whisper in her ear that everything was going to be okay...but she knew that it wasn't.

Her eyes stopped at Anna's shoulder, the place she had wounded her, for a few solid minutes. All she ever did was hurt Anna, yet Anna said she wanted to be with her always, no matter what happened.

All along she had sunk too deep in her own pain and chose to ignore Anna's, childishly thinking that she was the only one suffering but in reality everyone around her must have been suffering from her actions towards them.

She thought about how Gerda spent many years trying to reach out to her, heartbroken every time Elsa shut her out. She thought about the women she had bedded, some of them who actually had romantic feelings towards her but hated her when they realized it was just a physical relationship. The platinum blonde realized that she solved her problems by running away or shutting everyone out. _You selfish jerk, not everything can be done your way…look what happened._

Elsa rubbed her forehead and sighed to herself. The more she thought about it the more things there were that she needed to fix. Really, there were far too many things that needed to be mended and it was just a headache to think about right now.

"Elsa…"

Elsa's heart fluttered when she heard Anna calling out her name. Both Kristoff and her watched as Anna slowly opened her eyes. She moved cautiously towards Anna, waiting to see if Kristoff would attempt to stop her. He looked like he wanted to but he didn't, so she came closer until she was sitting next to Anna. She reached out her left hand and hesitated for a few seconds before gently squeezing Anna's hand, smiling when Anna returned the gesture.

"Elsa...you're okay..." Anna mumbled. Elsa realized that she was only half awake, but she was glad because it meant that Anna was slowly recovering.

"Silly girl...it's not me you should be worried about..." she replied softly while raising her free hand to cup Anna's cheek lovingly, letting her thumb stroke her fair skin. Elsa thought it was adorable when Anna nuzzled into (or against?) her hand.

She was startled when the strawberry blonde reached out to cup the back of her neck and pull her down for a kiss. It was only a light peck on the lips and Anna probably didn't know what she was doing. Even so, Elsa felt the blood rush to her cheeks instantly. Her hand left Anna's cheek as she rushed to press it against her own, hoping that it would soothe the heat and calm herself down.

There was a light thud as Anna released her hold on Elsa, letting her arm fall back to her side. Elsa chuckled when she heard the younger woman begin to snore lightly.

"You are too good for me, Anna..." she sighed.

"You're damn right she is," Kristoff interjected with an angry tone. "she should have never come to Arendelle in the first place."

Elsa jumped a bit and felt ashamed because she almost forgot that Anna's brother was also here. She took a deep breath before turning to face him. He deserved to know the truth, not only because he was Anna's brother but also because he cared for her, deeply. "Yes...that was what I had thought, too, Prince Kristoff."

She kept her gaze on Kristoff as she continued to speak. "Three years ago I secretly went to Romsdal to see Anna. Of course in the beginning it was just because I had to see with my own eyes how Anna was doing, to confirm that she was okay, but something unexpected happened...I fell for her. I fell in love with Anna."

Elsa swallowed thickly when Kristoff stayed silent. She took it as a sign to resume speaking. "Months ago when Romsdal came to negotiate...I caved in to my own desires. I wanted Anna to be in Arendelle with me, I ordered her to be here, to be mine...but after a few days I realized that I had made a mistake. Yes, she should have never come, so I formulated a plan to solve the problem...but things got out of hand, as you can see."

"I…I really never meant for any of this to happen." Elsa continued. "My original plan was to bring two of my trust worthy servants and Anna to the trolls. There Anna and I would have our memories of each other erased, or locked away, as King Pabbie put it. Anna's would be locked away first and one of my servants would escort her back to Romsdal, and then mine would be done and I would go back to being that wicked witch everyone thought I was."

She glanced at Anna and smiled sadly before casting her eyes to the ground. "I even thought about an excuse to send her back to Romsdal and all, the letter still ready in my desk waiting to be sent. I thought that if I carried out the plan perfectly everything would be fine…but I was too selfish and ignored what Anna felt about this whole situation. I had selfishly requested her to come, and apparently I was sending her mixed signals, treating her like a toy or so I've heard."

Elsa felt tears threatening to fall but held it in. "When...when I wanted to tell her about the plan, we got into an argument. Suddenly it was like the accident from years ago was re-occurring in front of my eyes, and I watched as I repeated the same mistake...except that this time I had not only hurt Anna but also the citizens of Arendelle as well, by creating this unwanted winter."

There was a moment of silence as they listened to the wind howling outside, harshly beating against the wooden doors, until Kristoff spoke up.

"Anna, she..." He paused and searched for better words. "I don't care if you claim to love her or not, but does she love you?"

Elsa was taken aback by his question. "I am not sure if she does," she answered hesitantly. "The most I can say is, well, I believe she has an interest in me…" she trailed off when she thought about the heated session they had in the ballroom. Her face flushed when she remembered that side of Anna that nobody has ever seen before…the feverish heat of her skin, the soft moan coming out of her lips and the enticing scent of—_No! Now is not the time to be thinking about this Elsa!_

"...if I wanted to take Anna back with me to Romsdal after she recovers, would you let me?"

"Whatever Anna wants, is what I will give her." Elsa replied instantly. "However, if she chooses to go back...can you promise that she will be free without restrictions? Can you make sure King Kasper willstop treating her like she's delicate glass and let her enjoy life for once?"

Kristoff said nothing in response, his eyes said it all. There was no way he could order his own father to stop 'protecting' Anna, especially after this second incident.

"At least you stand on her side…" Elsa muttered quietly.

She was content about the silence that followed shortly, but after a few minutes she was aware that Kristoff and the reindeer, Sven, were communicating with each other, just like they did at the valley. Elsa wondered if he was an animal whisperer of some sort. She glanced at the duo at realized that Kristoff could understand Sven by just looking at him, along with listening to that sounds he made. Elsa found it oddly fascinating.

It was obvious that Kristoff didn't want her to listen in their conversation…or at least his part of the conversation. He responded to Sven with a series of 'no' or 'not now'. _It's not like I can understand the whole conversation by listening to you…_Elsa thought dryly, though she was interested in knowing what Sven thought.

She decided to go outside and give them the _privacy_ that they needed. Elsa gently pried Anna's hand away from her own and stood slowly. "I'll go check up on Olaf."

The platinum blonde opened the door and quickly stepped outside before gently closing the door behind her. She sighed when Olaf was nowhere to be seen. Earlier, she hadn't tried to stop him when he said he was going to look for snowmen of his kind. Elsa didn't know if he was referring to animated snowmen or regularly built snowmen, but she was sure his search would be futile in the mountains.

Elsa flexed her hands and looked at them. _It seems that I'm more powerful than I thought…_Her brows knit together whenever she thought of the happy snowman. How exactly did Olaf come to life? The last time she built Olaf was the day Anna arrived, in her old room, and she had kept him there since.

She tried not to get overly attached to Olaf, but considering he was the symbol of her and Anna's early friendship, and that she had built him with her own hands…it was like he was family. _You shouldn't have gotten too attached to him, Elsa. He's bound to melt someday._

Elsa shook her head and sighed. What she did couldn't be undone, and Olaf was the least of her problems. She had to go back to Arendelle as soon as possible and think of a way to reverse the storm she made. She would have to go over many issues with the council and hold meetings with the representatives of the other kingdoms to discuss their future relations. She would also have to restore faith into her people, to let them know that everything would be fine.

_If only I could run away and be free...forget it, there's no use! Where else could I go?_

The platinum blonde closed her eyes and concentrated on the snow surrounding was not before long that she felt tired, feeling her power being drained away as she tried to melt the snow. She opened her eyes and was disappointed in herself. Though she managed to melt a large area of snow, it was measly compared to the size of Arendelle.

She pondered over the years why creating things were always a simple task but melting them was so difficult…of course there was no handbook for her to follow, so it took her years of practicing to get the hang of her powers. After her little practice she was now sure that she didn't have the strength or ability to thaw every inch of the land she had frozen. _I'm not strong enough...it could to take me forever to thaw the land..._

Elsa turned and faced the direction where Arendelle was. She blinked when she saw the flags of Arendelle from a distance, slowly marching towards her direction. Had the council decided to send out a search party for her? She scoffed at the thought, fully knowing that many of the councilmen disliked her but were too afraid to do anything. _They must have come for Anna._

During her meeting with the council prior to Anna's arrival, she had repeatedly stressed the fact that Anna's safety was to always be before her own, and if something happened to her she would make their lives a living hell. _It must be karma...I'm in a living hell right now._

She turned and knocked on the stable doors before entering. "Prince Kristoff? It seems that a search party has been sent—Prince Kristoff?"

When she entered she saw Anna and Sven sleeping but Kristoff was nowhere to be seen. If she had kept her guard up she would have realized that he was hiding just behind the doors, but all was too late when something hard made contact with the back of her head.

.

.

Kristoff sat in the throne room, waiting. Earlier he had taken Anna back to her room and let a doctor check up on her. He didn't know what that troll did, but it did a fine job in healing his sister. The doctor said that the wound had healed nicely and that Anna was expected to wake up no later than tomorrow.

The man let out a frustrated sigh as he held his head between his hands. _I'm doing the right thing, right? _He was warned to not believe in a word the Queen said, but he knew there was some truth behind the Queen's loving tone in her voice, the way her face lit up unconsciously when she talked about Anna, the tender look in her eyes...

_Don't, Kristoff. Don't you believe in her. She's just tricking you...she hurt Anna remember? Just remember that and nothing else._

Ever since he was a child, he loved his sister dearly and it broke his heart when Father no longer allowed him to play with her. Their family had already fallen into pieces when their mother had passed, but it shattered after Anna's accident. He understood that Father did not want to lose Anna, but...

_If only Anna hadn't gone with Father...if only she didn't meet that witch! It's all her fault!_

Kristoff looked up when he heard the doors swing open.

"You've done Arendelle well, Kristoff. Finally we have that wretched Queen locked up in the dungeons."

He stared hard into the other man's eyes, grimacing at the fake smile that was plastered on his face.

"Don't talk like you own the place, Hans."

Kristoff watched as Hans strolled into the room and stopped near the throne. He placed one hand on the crest rail of the chair as he admired the throne, letting his fingers trace the intricate carvings until he reached the arm rest. Hans turned and smirked at Kristoff before sitting down comfortably on the throne with his legs crossed and arms splayed wide, gesturing to the whole castle.

"Oh, but it's already mine."

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So what did you guys think? Please review!**

**Also, I plan to spend some time and look through all the chapters again to see if I can develop the story better...well that might not happen until the whole story is finished, LOL.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ...Frozen belongs to Disney and no one else.**

**EDIT 0310:  
This chapter is now proof read and I changed some bits of the story (not significant changes though).  
A big thanks for catsmelt for proof reading it!**

**A/N:  
This chapter is all Kristoff's POV!  
I think that I'm not giving people enough Elsanna moments...I know how you feel guys it's an agony to wait! I hope the story is interesting so that you guys are willing to wait for it. **

**Well, here goes!**

* * *

Hans had to be bluffing, Kristoff was sure of it. He couldn't have managed to snag Arendelle out of Elsa's hand that quickly. It was peaceful in Arendelle, save for the storm that was raging on. There were no signs of troops storming the streets and no rebels fighting for their freedom…everyone was just anxiously awaiting for the Queen to return and thaw this winter.

It couldn't be true…but did it matter? As long as he could take Anna back to Romsdal, Arendelle could cease to exist for all he cared.

The tall blonde tried to quench this uneasiness in his heart when he questioned himself whether he was doing the right thing or not. He _was_ doing the right thing…he had to be. Kristoff walked towards the castle stables, hoping that talking to Sven would sooth his nerves.

On the way there, he couldn't help but remember that smirk Hans gave him in the throne room. It reminded him of the unnerving smile when they first met:

_"Prince Kristoff! What brings you here?"_

_"What?" Kristoff replied dryly as he turned around and stared glumly at the man who had called out to him. After being sent away by Anna, he wasn't in the right mood to chat with anybody else._

_He saw a man with auburn hair and green eyes (with evidence of crying) looking at him from a bench. The man quickly stood and walked towards him, extending a hand for him to shake as he introduced himself. _

_"My name is Hans. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." _

_Kristoff shook his hand while the gears in his head were turning. Romsdal and the Southern Isles were trading partners, so it was natural that he would occasionally see some of the princes. Though Hans was closer to him in age, he had never met him before. _

_Something clicked in his mind. "Are you the Hans Anna was talking about? The one who proposed to her?"_

_Hans ducked his head and smiled sheepishly. "So you've heard...she rejected me, but I don't plan on giving her up to Queen Elsa."_

_Kristoff snorted impolitely before rebutting. "What are you going to do? She **belongs** to the Queen, or so to speak. How are you going to whisk her away from the Queen's grasp? Even I couldn't convince Anna to go back with me to Romsdal."_

_The younger man looked at him with surprise. "You've come for Anna?"_

_"Of course, why else would I set foot on the Snow Queen's land?" Kristoff replied bitterly. "So, tell me about your grand plan."_

_The smile Hans gave him sent a slight chill down his spine. He didn't know how to explain this feeling but he knew there was something behind it. _

_"I'm still working on it, though I reckon I'll have it planned out by tomorrow. Let's meet here then, and I'll tell you all about it."_

_Hans patted him on the shoulder and gave him that daunt smile when Kristoff nodded. "I better head back now. I look forward to our meeting tomorrow."_

Kristoff frowned at his memories. "Sven...what do you think about this whole situation?" The tall blonde asked when he got to the stables.

Sven snorted and turned his head away from the tall blonde. The man could imagine him scoff and tell him: "You're stupid. You shouldn't have done that. Hans is a douche and you know it. You knew it."

"What choice did I have, Sven? I only want what's best fo—"

"Nuh uh, don't try and finish that sentence! You're doing the exact opposite of what you think you're doing."

"I _know_ what I'm doing, alright?"

Sven narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Reindeers are indeed better than people..."

"What? Why all the sudden...?"

"Nothing, it just feels like I'm the one with the bigger brain. Tell me, why do you believe in Hans?"

"I—I don't! I just—it's because of Anna, okay?" Kristoff replied with exasperation.

The reindeer sadly shook his head. "I didn't want to say this Kristoff...but you've slowly become the person you hate the most."

Kristoff stormed out of the stables without saying bye to Sven. He couldn't accept what his friend had just said—he couldn't and he wouldn't. _I am nothing like him. Nothing._

When he reached Anna's door, he paused before knocking, wondering whether his sister would be awake. It was already nightfall, a couple of hours had past since he brought her back to the castle.

Hearing no response he gently opened the door and went inside. He frowned when he saw his sister breaking out in cold sweat, seemingly in a nightmare. When he approached the bed Anna woke up with a start, gasping for air.

"...Anna? Is everything all right?" He tentatively called out to his sister, lightly resting his hand on her shoulder.

Anna turned and looked at him with surprise. "Kristoff! Oh, it was nothing...I just had a bad dream, that's all." She gave him a toothy grin and rolled her shoulders. "Wow, I've got to thank Pabbie for doing such a splendid job! I feel spanking new!"

Kristoff gave her a weak smile as she continued rambling. "Why do I have so many blankets all over me? Where's Gerda? I'm absolutely famished! Hey, why are the curtains closed? It's so dark in here!"

The tall blonde tried to stop Anna when he saw her pushing the heavy covers off herself. "Anna, wait until the doctor arrives! You can't get up now!" His voice laced with worry and fear.

Anna just waved her hand dismissively and rolled her eyes. "Pshh, Kristoff! I'm feeling perfectly fine—"

She suddenly stopped speaking when she noticed her breath was coming out like puffs of smoke, the chill temperature of the room causing goose bumps to erupt on her skin. The strawberry blonde let her bare feet hit the cold carpets on the floor, curving her toes and trying to feel the familiar warmness that it should have brought instead of this unusual coldness.

Kristoff felt his heart sink with each passing moment, watching as Anna moved towards the curtains and clutched onto the rich fabric before pulling them open. He closed his eyes when he heard the swishing of the curtains and the audible gasp from his sister.

The tall blonde finally cracked open his eyes after what seemed like eternity. Without having to look past Anna he knew that Arendelle was still in deep snow. Instead he looked straight into the wide teal eyes of his sister, seeing the various emotions passing through, all the questions that hung about her lips but never left.

"Anna, listen I—"

"Geez, I thought the first thing Elsa would do was thaw Arendelle after coming back," Anna cut in as she hugged herself, fingers bunching up the thin fabric of her nightgown. "Maybe shes'...going to do that tomorrow, after she's had plenty of rest."

A thick silence settled in as they both knew it wasn't true. Anna was denying the fact that her brother might have had something to do with stopping Elsa from thawing Arendelle; and that alone broke Kristoff's heart, knowing that his baby sister was _trying _to believe in him.

He watched silently as Anna's hands loosened then grasped tighter onto her gown, her body trembling slightly as she tried to strain herself from screaming at him.

"Where is Elsa?" Anna asked through gritted teeth. "Where is _Elsa_?" She asked again with a commanding voice, stressing each word clearly for him to hear.

Kristoff didn't know where to start. He didn't know how to explain. Letting Anna down was the last thing he wanted to do; but precisely because of Anna, he had decided to follow through with Hans's plan. _It's okay, she'll understand. If not now, then later._

"Why do you care so much about her?"

The words came out colder than he thought it would. It pained him to see the look of disbelief that flashed across her face. What was she thinking right now? Her big brother, who had always supported her when he could, was now her enemy?

Anger bubbled in him when he thought about the Snow Queen. What part of her deserved Anna's utmost attention? Why was Anna choosing someone who caused her pain over he who wanted to protect her?

"Do you know the real reason why you came here, Anna? It was because we had no choice...because _he _had no choice!"

"...you mean Father?"

Kristoff nodded. "After your accident, Father cut off all trades with Arendelle. He stubbornly cut of our most important life source, and I only realized the flaw of his decision until a few years ago."

He looked at his sister, eyes hard and full of hate for his father. "You know that we're a small kingdom compared to Arendelle, so we rely on Arendelle to do trade with us, give us access to some of the trade routes and so on...but after Father cut off the ties things just weren't looking as good as before."

"The council begged him to re-establish connection with Arendelle and finally he gave in, realizing his mistake—however when Queen Elsa replied to us he hated himself even more, because she wanted _you_. Romsdal had nothing else to offer but you."

Kristoff laughed dryly. "If only he hadn't been so childish in the first place, he wouldn't have lost you to the Snow Queen."

Anna gave him a confused look. "I don't understand why you're telling me this, Kristoff. What does this have to do with—"

"It has everything to do with it!" He yelled angrily, but deep down he knew he was making an invalid argument, he knew his train of thought was becoming incoherent. Flash backs of Hans and his conversation came to mind:

_"You said she **what**?"_

_When Kristoff woke up he realized that it was freezing cold, summer had instantly turned into winter. Hans came and found him, telling him how the Queen had set off an eternal winter. _

_"The Queen! She hurt Anna and fled to the Northern Mountains! It was a good thing that the servants made it to her in time, otherwise..."_

_"H-how is Anna?" _

_"She should have woken up by now but she hasn't, it's already been a day!"_

_"That witch!" Kristoff's eyes burned with rage, anger practically seething out of him. "You!" He shouted while grabbing Hans's collar. "Didn't you have a plan? Tell me and I'll do it, I help you as long as I can get Anna far away from her!"_

_Hans looked at him with determination in his eyes. "First, we need to capture the Queen."_

_"Considered that done."_

Anna's voice pulled him back to the present. "Kristoff..."

"I don't understand, Anna!" The tall blonde shouted in exasperation. "Why do you care about her after all she's done to you?"

"What do _you_ know?" The strawberry blonde snapped back. "You know nothing about us!"

Words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could even think. "She's done nothing but treated you like trash and hurt you! She's a sorceress, a witch, and just a whor—"

Before he could register, Anna's hand came flying down and smacked him violently across the cheek. His hand gingerly touched the redden cheek, and knowing what he had done he cast his eyes to the floor, letting the reality of his actions sink in.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Don't you dare call her that!" He heard her crying. "What's wrong with you, Kristoff? What's happened to you? Why are you being such a jerk?"

Sven's words suddenly echoed in his mind: _You've slowly become the person you hate the most._

It abruptly clicked in his mind that he was wrong all along. _Why did it take me so long to realize?_

Since when had he become like this? Why was he blinded by rage? Why was he judging Elsa by the rumors and easily swayed by Hans's words when he knew nothing about them? How did he not see that his love for Anna, his desire to protect her only made things worse? He had turned out like his father while foolishly thinking he was different from him.

The tall blonde struck himself across the other cheek, earning a gasp from his sibling. Kristoff continued to hit himself repeatedly until Anna managed to take hold of his hands.

"Stop it! What the hell are you doing?"

Kristoff brought his gaze to Anna's. "I-I'm so sorry, Anna. I let you down..." The man laughed at himself, a wry smile on his lips. "You're right, Anna. What do I know about her? What do I know about _you_? I don't know you Anna...I don't, yet I thought I did."

"How could I not see that you are free here, more than you could ever be in Romsdal? I only saw you as a prisoner to the Queen, a poor soul that was traded away from home...I automatically thought that you would be happier if you left Arendelle and came back with me...but it turns out it was my own wishful thinking."

Anna lunged herself towards him and gave him a punch in the gut before hugging him. The tall blonde tried to smile while wondering when his sister had gotten that strong, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"Finally you understand you big doofus!" she said cheerfully.

Kristoff hugged her back for a brief moment before pulling out of the embrace. "Elsa's locked up in the dungeons...I knocked her unconscious when she had her guard down." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Anna stared blankly at him before blinking a few times. "...what did you say?"

"I said, Elsa's locked up in the dungeons—gah!"

The tall blonde yelped when his sister took hold of his collar, pulling him down forcefully so they were face to face.

"_What_?" Anna exclaimed as she shook him violently. "You locked Elsa in the dungeons?" Kristoff flinched at the shrill tone of her voice and the 'oh my god I'm so going to kill you' look on her face when she let go of him. "Regardless of what she did to me, she's the Queen of Arendelle! How could you even—I can't believe—we represent Romsdal for gods sake! What if Arendelle declares war on us?"

The tall blonde quickly grabbed onto her shoulder when he saw her make way to the door. "Calm down, feisty-pants! I'll take you to Elsa and explain everything to you but first, please change into something more presentable before heading out!"

"I totally forgot I was wearing my nightgown!" Anna cried out.

The tall blonde stepped out of the room after he made sure that none of Hans's men were in the hall. After Anna was properly clothed he led them to where Elsa was and began to explain the current situation to Anna.

"Hans is in control of Arendelle right now." He quickly raised a finger to shush Anna from butting in. "Wait, let me continue. I don't know how he did it but right now everybody is listening to his orders, including the council. I just helped him bring back Elsa because he promised that I could take you home."

He looked into his sister's astonished eyes. "I know, Anna. Hans is not the nice guy you think he is. I wasn't let in on all his plans, but I know for sure that he must have had some help. Though there are other representatives from various kingdoms, all of them are obeying him so I doubt they're the ones helping."

The tall blonde tugged on Anna's hand, making sure she was still following him. He didn't need to see to confirm that his sister was having a hard time digesting all the information. After a few minutes in silence, they finally reached their destination. Both of them stared at the heavy door, feeling the cold wind seep into their bones as it escaped from the bottom of the door.

Kristoff pulled out the key and slid it into the lock. Beyond this point, whatever may happen, he vowed not to repeat the same mistake he made. This time, he would make things right.

* * *

**A/N:  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts!  
I also want to know if the pace of the story is too slow? Are you guys losing interest or is it okay? You know, something like that. Anything helps! :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen (sob), it belongs to Disney.**

**WARNING: SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE IN THIS CHAPTER. (you won't feel sad, maybe  
**

**A/N:**  
**Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favoriting, following and waiting for this update.**  
**I know it's been over a month since I've updated (you know, school and stuff), so without further ado, I present you this chapter!**

**I apologize in advance, this chapter hasn't been proof read yet.**

* * *

As soon as Kristoff swung open the door, Anna caught sight of platinum blonde hair.

"Elsa—"

"—Anna!"

The strawberry blonde took a few steps forwards before realizing that it wasn't Elsa who called out to her. Turning her head slightly, she stared in shock at the figure standing before her.

"F-Father?"

It was Kristoff who voiced for them both, and Anna could hear that he was just as stunned as her. She looked past her father and tried to meet Elsa's gaze, but the latter did not seem surprised by their arrival and only gazed down at her cuffed hands, making no move to acknowledge them.

Kasper ignored Kristoff and strode towards Anna with open arms. Rooted on spot she tried to piece everything together as thoughts raced through her mind. She didn't move when her father approached her with relief in his eyes. She didn't move when he wrapped his arms around her. Her thoughts were still a mess when she heard his distant voice thanking the gods that she was safe and sound, and muttering apologizes for leaving her here in this god forbidden land with the wretched witch.

Upon hearing her father insult Elsa, Anna snapped. Why couldn't anyone _try_ to understand Elsa before making assumptions? She instantly drew up her arms to her chest and shoved Kasper away, watching as he stumbled backwards with a shocked expression.

"Why?" asked Anna, her emotions mixed with confusion and anger. "_Why_ are you here?"

The atmosphere turned dire when Kasper looked over his shoulder and cast his gaze down on Elsa, his eyes narrowing with disdain. "I followed you shortly after you left because I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you with this," He flung out his left arm and jabbed a finger towards Elsa. "this _abomination_!"

Kasper's face flushed with anger. "I know what she did to you! She hurt you, again! I can't—" He paused abruptly, his hands tightening into a fist and his body trembling. The King took a deep breath before he resumed speaking, his voice suddenly rasp and cracking. "I can't bear to lose you! I almost lost you once and I'm not going to let it happen again—Anna?"

The princess had stopped listening halfway through when she realized what crime her father had committed. She wrapped her arms around herself, desperately wanting to hold onto something. Her lips quivered and tears threatened to spill as she could no longer ignore the truth that was blatantly displayed in front of her.

"You…you helped Hans..."

There was no other explanation, there simply wasn't. At the moment she didn't know what to think, because her father was in the dungeon where the Queen of Arendelle was chained, but he offered her no assistance and was calling her names—was there really a good explanation to that?

She let out a choked sob when the look on his face confirmed everything. The man whom she called father had sacrificed their kingdom's reputation because of his own needs. He put the two kingdom's relationship to risk because he couldn't stand his own daughter being in the hands of the infamous queen.

What happened to being royalty before being you? What happened to putting the people's needs before your own?

A single tear slid down her cheek as she mustered all her effort to utter out a single word.

"Why?"

"It's…" Kasper stared at the ground for a moment. He slowly ran a hand through his hair, pushing back locks of blonde as he heaved a sigh. "…because I can get you back, Anna. I want you home, where you belong." He let his hand drop to his side and his bangs fell back, slightly covering his eyes as he lifted his head to meet Anna's gaze. "When I received that letter of reply from Arendelle, I did _not_ want to let you go. She hurt you in the past, and though she had displayed her power to all the kingdoms and proved that she could control it, I knew there was a chance that things could go wrong."

The man let out a dry laugh before he resumed talking. "Few hours later, I received a letter from the Southern Isles saying that they wanted to form an alliance between our kingdoms by the means of marriage between you and their thirteenth prince, Prince Hans." Anna's eyes went wide at the mention of Hans. _He knew yet he…? _"I replied and told them that I would be glad to offer your hand to him, but I had a little problem with the Snow Queen…luckily they despised her too, so together we hatched a plan. Alone I wouldn't stand a chance, but two is always better than one. Arendelle will fall, even if they had their _witch_ protecting them." He spat out the word with distaste while glaring at Elsa's direction.

"A day after you set sail to Arendelle I followed, bringing a few of my best men. By that time the Southern Isles had already rallied their troops and they managed to reach Arendelle the same day you did, along with Prince Hans." He paused when Anna's mouth hung open in surprise. That meant the Southern Isles ships were frozen in the fjord, but did that matter? Their men were already here, prepared for war while the soldiers of Arendelle weren't.

"Don't be so shocked, my dear. It's time that someone put an end to the witch's reign." Kasper quickly spoke again before Anna could voice her thoughts. "Fear not, after everything is over we'll be on our way back to Romsdal. I only want you home, Anna, which is all I wished for since you've left."

_You say you want me home…but after this you will offer me to the Southern Isles as their reward?_

"Please come back, Anna, to where she can't hurt you anymore." There was desperation in his voice as his face consorted into pain, the pain of losing a loved one. Anna observed her father intently, suddenly realizing that he looked so weary and worn out. _Since when did he have gray hair? He looks so pale…has he been doing well?_

Anna stopped her thoughts when she gazed at her father. Suddenly she saw it again in his eyes, the love that wasn't meant for her. She felt like now was the time to get an answer from him, about a certain question that she always pondered on since a few years back.

"Are you sure it's me that you want…and not the illusion of Mother?"

As she grew up, she realized from the portraits that she very much resembled her late mother who passed when she was a baby. Anna did not question the love her father had for her mother, but as she underwent puberty and blossomed into a beautiful young woman, she couldn't help but noticed in Kasper's eyes the love and adoration that was clearly meant for his queen. She came to the conclusion that her father was seeing the image of her mother on her, instead of seeing her for who she was.

He blinded himself with the illusion and wanted to be given a chance, a chance to rescue the one he failed to save years ago. She had heard that someone attempted to assassinate her parents when she was a baby, but they only managed to kill the queen and escaped before the royal guards could capture them.

If he thought he could, in some way, redeem himself by saving Anna, then he was wrong.

Kasper's brown orbs widen a fraction at the question. He blinked for a few seconds as if the thought never occurred to him, and then chuckled. "What are you saying, Anna?"

She saw denial in the fake smile plastered on his face. _Denial, denial, denial..._it seemed like everyone was doing that. Kristoff denied the fact that she could be happy in Arendelle, Elsa denied herself true happiness, and Kasper was denying the reality that he was seeing his queen in her.

Anna, on the other hand, would _not _deny herself of what she wanted.

The strawberry blonde didn't answer Kasper. Instead, she strode past him and walked towards queen closed her eyes and turned her head away from the princess, lips thin and body tense. When Anna came to a stop in front of her, she knelt down on one knee and reached out a hand to gently cup Elsa's cheek.

She could feel Elsa clench her jaws together as she slowly stroked over the light dusting of freckles on her cheek with the pad of her thumb. Anna waited patiently for Elsa to turn and look at her, and when she did she smiled warmly at her. She gazed strongly into those crystalline blue eyes that held uncertainty.

"Elsa," Anna said in a voice so soft that only the two of them could hear. "I won't leave you and I won't let you go…this time, I've got you."

Without waiting for a response she turned her head to look at Kasper, whose face became paler than before at the exchange in front of him. "Father," she started, surprised at the sudden confidence in her voice. "I don't care if it's Mother or I that you see standing before you…whatever happened in the past stays in the past and there's nothing that we can do to change it, but," Anna inhaled deeply before continuing. "I am sure that it isn't too late for you to turn back," she noticed that Kasper's expression was slowly replaced by anger with each passing moment. "we can still make amends, you can still right your wrongs!"

A split second later, a hysteric laughter filled the cold dungeon. Anna stared at her father, no, the man in front of her who seemed so desperate and broken. The laugh sounded so hollow and empty, the kind that chilled and seeped into people's bones, the kind that were fit to haunt people's dreams.

Abruptly the laughter ended and Kasper sprang into action. In an instant he had his sword unsheathed and lunged towards Elsa, ready to cut her down.

"No!" Kristoff and Anna shouted at the same time; but as soon as the word left their lips, their father cried out in pain and let go of his sword, creating a harsh clang that echoed as it hit the dungeon floor.

Before anyone could register what happened, half a dozen soldiers came rushing in. One of them grabbed Kristoff and shoved him against the wall while the other pulled Anna towards the door. Another soldier pointed his sword towards Elsa's neck, and the rest surrounded Kasper.

"Oh my," A voice spoke with mock surprise. "King Kasper, are you out of your mind? You attempted to murder the Queen of Arendelle?"

The sound of boots hitting the floor slowly came closer, each step planted firm and heavy, echoing though the dungeon. "As a trade partner of Arendelle, it is only fitting that I stop you…don't you agree?" The figure strolled leisurely into the room, flashing his pearly whites at Kasper.

"Hans! You—" Kasper couldn't finish his sentence because he was now coughing blood. "It seems I need to work hard on my aim," Hans said as he did a throwing motion. "Oh, but I was in such a hurry to save the Queen! I panicked, so I couldn't aim well." His eyes traveled to the dagger that sunk in Kasper's shoulder. "Good thing I applied _poison_ to the dagger, otherwise you would still be able to fight back."

Hans turned his attention to Kristoff, who was struggling against the solider who subdued him. "Prince Kristoff!" He addressed with a smile, though his voice was laced in mock disappointment. "It saddens me to see you like this! I thought you were better than your father, yet here you are, helping him with his attempt to murder the Queen."

Kristoff eye's flashed with anger, his voice of protest muffled by the solider who had gagged him with a cloth. "What did you say?" Hans walked closer and cupped a hand to his ears. He then stepped back and gasped with mock horror. "You're telling the soldier beside Queen Elsa to kill her while he still has a chance?"

Anna tried to resist the tight grip the soldier hand on her, but to no avail. She glanced towards the solider standing beside Elsa, and was shocked that he donned the colors of Romsdal—and was the only one wearing it. _With no doubt he is from the Southern Isles! _

Hans spoke to the solider. "You still have a chance to prevent your mistake. Put down the sword and the Southern Isles will do you no harm." The solider threw down his sword and bowed towards Hans. The Prince gave him a firm pat on the shoulder and then motioned another soldier to come forth. The soldier presented a sword in its sheath, and Hans grabbed onto the hilt, slowly pulling it out. As the blade was inching its way out of its sheath, the prince smirked as his eyes traveled from the guard of the sword to the tip of the blade.

Kristoff struggled violently at the sight of the sword and Anna knew why. The sword belonged to Kristoff.

After revealing the sword in its full glory, Hans pointed it towards Elsa. "Oh look! Prince Kristoff has knocked down all the soldiers and decides to strike down the Queen himself!" He made a faint swinging movement, causing the blade to inch closer towards Elsa's pale skin. If he pressed hard enough he would be able to draw blood. "No! He killed the Queen! Ah my heart wrenches with such pain, not being able to save her!"

Hans threw Kristoff's sword to the ground and pulled out his own, swinging it dangerously close to Kristoff's throat. "With anger overcoming my senses, I pull out my sword and kill the Prince, taking revenge for the fallen Queen."

"What about Princess Anna?" He questioned. "Princess Anna was unknowingly sent as a pawn by her father, because he knew that Anna could lower the defenses of the Queen who loved her dearly. Princess Anna found out about her father's plan but was too late, and when she arrived—" Hans paused and made a sweeping motion with his arms, gesturing towards the whole dungeon. "Everyone was dead, save for Prince Hans who stood there, mourning for the Queen."

The Prince chuckled darkly to himself. "Pretty nice story isn't it? This is my farewell gift to all of you. I hope I covered everything…wouldn't want to miss out on the details would we?"

"Bastard!" Anna spat. "Why did you leave me out of this, Hans? Why are you sparing me? So I can marry you and you can gain control over Romsdal too?"

Hans looked at her, his eyes softening. "I told you before, Anna. I love you, and this is my plan to save you."

"I don't believe you, not after everything you've done!" With that said the strawberry blonde turned her head away, suddenly finding the sight of Hans revolting.

The prince seemed a bit distraught at her declaration as he put his sword back in its sheath. "I confess that I didn't plan on marrying you at the beginning…but after I met you, Anna, I was instantly dazzled by your beauty and how similar we are." Hans now stood in front of Anna and took hold of her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. He brought up his other hand and caressed the side of her cheek. "Anna, you know we're meant to be. Remember what you said? You said we were the same because we were both alone for the longest time we could remember, even though we were surrounded by countless of people."

The strawberry blonde shivered when she noticed Hans's voice go low. "I want you, Anna…and no one can stop me from getting you…" Anna's eyes went wide when she realized Hans was closing in, wanting to kiss her. She tried to struggle, but he placed his hand around her waist and held her there firmly. _No, no, no! Stop—_

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!"

The sound of chains hitting the floor interrupted Hans and relief flooded through Anna. In that moment, the temperature changed drastically and ice spread across the floor rapidly. The strawberry blonde could practically smell the fear coming off the soldiers, hearing them scream when ice began to encase their feet. She looked down at Hans's feet and realized that ice was consuming him too; however, he calmly pulled out his sword as if he anticipated this, and pressed the blade against Anna's throat, causing her breath to hitch.

"I believe you should stop, Elsa, before _someone_ gets hurt."

With a wave of the queen's hand the ice encasing their feet disappeared, and Hans scoffed as the soldiers scampered quickly out of the dungeon. As soon as he was freed Kristoff ripped out the gag in his mouth and rushed over to Kasper, who had sunk to the floor in excruciating pain. Anna looked with despair at the state her father was in. Life was slowly trickling away from him, and if the antidote wasn't given soon he would die. _He's going to die right in front of me and I can't do anything but watch!_

"That's better." Hans walked around Anna so he was now behind her, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist as the sharp blade edged close to her pulse point. "See, Anna?" He whispered in her ear as he jerked her body uncomfortably close to his. "Do you see how easily you can influence Elsa? Her every move depends on you, my dear Anna, and that is what makes you more valuable."

"Let her go, Hans." The platinum blonde said through gritted teeth.

Hans only laughed. "God knows what you'd do to me the second I let her go. It's a bit unfair too, isn't it? Three against one…" He spared a glance at Kasper and snorted before continuing. "Two and a half against one, I suppose. Still, you have the upper hand."

Elsa bared her teeth at Hans and growled at him. "I can take you down alone. You know what I'm capable of."

Anna couldn't see Hans's expression, but from his voice she knew he was dead serious. "You make one move, Elsa, and I'll take her with me." He paused and chuckled. "Actually, that _is_ a good idea. If Anna doesn't want to be with me in this life time…perhaps the next would be a more suitable place for us to meet."

"Are you crazy?" blurted Anna. _Is he seriously thinking about suicide and bringing me with him? Or is he just going to kill me? Either way, he's gone insane!_

"Crazy?" Hans actually took a moment to ponder the question. "Crazy…" He murmured the word over and over again until his lips tugged into a sadistic grin, as if he was satisfied with what he was hearing. "Yes! I love crazy, and for once I should _be_ crazy! I should let loose and do things on my own, not by the whim of my parents or brothers! I should take matters into my own hands!"

"You know the reason why Elsa didn't free herself earlier?" Hans continued, directing his question to Anna as he stared straight into the icy gaze of Elsa. "Because she chose to submit, she chose to surrender peacefully to us because she wanted the best for _you_. Little did I know you brother dearest here decided back out on our deal and help you instead. If he hadn't, Arendelle would have already belonged to the Southern Isles and we would be married, happily ever after."

The feeling of Hans's breath on her cheek made Anna squirm. "Don't you want a normal life, Anna? Don't you want a life where you can marry me and live freely, instead of having to put up with the desires of a woman and live to follow her each and every whim?"

"You know she doesn't love you." Hans hissed in her ear. "She has plenty of women who would gladly come and go at her bidding, Anna. You think you're different from the others because Elsa and you shared a past together?"

Anna could see Elsa deflating with each and every word, her confidence wavering with each passing moment as Hans continued. "The Snow Queen is cruel and everyone knows that. How do you know if she's not playing mind games with you? Maybe she's tricking you into opening up to her, making you think that you're special, only to crush you into pieces and—"

"Elsa would never do that! She would never, ever, do that to me," stated Anna through clenched teeth as she glared menacingly at Hans.

Anna knew that the rumors held a certain degree of truth, and she wouldn't be surprised to know that Elsa was more…experienced in a particular area. In fact, she had seen it on the first day too, hadn't she? Elsa pushing up that maid against the wall, hands roaming all over in a feverish way that now made her feel bitter.

However, she knew better than to judge a book by its cover. Anna realized that to her, Elsa was captivating, more than Hans could ever be. Granted, she had thought Hans was charming when they first met; but Elsa was simply alluring. It wasn't because of her title as queen or her gorgeous appearance or magnificent powers; it was because of the truth she had learned about during these past days.

Elsa was different from the rumors, and it was definitely a good different. The rumors had made Anna believe that she was a perfect example of freedom but in reality she was just as imperfect as anyone. She let out a laugh when she saw the stupidity within her. To think that a simple logic like that had never crossed her mind before was just laughable.

Her laugh angered Hans and confused Elsa. "What's so funny?" growled Hans.

"You are no match for Elsa," said Anna loudly. "You've never been and never will be. Call me crazy too, but if you're willingly to die along with me just so we can be together…" she paused and looked at Elsa. "then I'm willingly to die _for_ her, so she can be free."

"No…" Elsa whispered as she shook her head desperately. "No!"

The prince snarled and held the blade closer to Anna's neck. "You want to die for her then so be it, Anna! I'd rather kill you before she can have her way with you!"

Anger flashed through Elsa's eyes. "You wouldn't dare! You know what will happen if—"

"Of course I do!" He smiled eerily. "As thirteenth in line, no one cares if I live or not and I have no say in anything the Southern Isles is planning. I am merely a pawn for them to use at their expense, so if I had to choose I would choose to die with the woman I love!" Anna knew her own expression mirrored Elsa's, a look of pure shock. _This man has gone insane!_

"Go ahead and kill me, Elsa!" Hans's shouted with glee. "I could care less! At least I get to die along with Anna, but you will have nothing left! You might be able to save Arendelle later; however, the one you love will die along with the man you despise, and whatever you do cannot change the outcome!"

His lips twisted up into a cruel smile as he glanced at Kristoff and Kasper's direction. "I'll give you and your family a last parting gift, Anna, something I happened to have stumbled upon by pure accident." Hans let out a small laugh before continuing. "Do you want to know _who _killed your mother?"

The dungeon was silent, save for the whistling of the wind outside. "Yes, it was the Southern Isles that ordered the assassination…but I have to thank them for their failure. Had they succeeded, you would have been dead too, Anna. My father is not a man of mercy, I'll have you know. He would have wiped out all of you and claimed Romsdal, it was one of his long time goals after all."

Anna watched as Kristoff flushed with anger and Kasper flared up with pure rage, if looks could kill, that was it. She met Elsa's gaze and the latter was surprised by her calmness to the revelation. A beat later the platinum blonde eyes widen with fear when she seemed to realize what the determination on Anna's face meant.

_It's now or never. _

Suddenly the strawberry blonde leaned forward, wincing when the sharp blade bit into her neck but she didn't stop. The remaining three stared at her in shock as she continued, blooding trickling out of her wound and dripping along the edge of the blade. However, before she could lunge further Hans withdrew the blade and let her go, pushing her away from him.

Elsa was quick to catch her, holding the girl in her arms. Anna noticed that the platinum blonde was trembling slightly and nuzzled into the crook of her neck as she leaned against her. In return Elsa strengthened her hold and held on to her protectively, the moment of weakness gone and replaced by an air of superiority. She had put on her queenly façade and resumed her role as a Queen, a Queen who was prepared to strike her enemy down.

"You win."

The abrupt statement from Hans baffled them all. "You win," he repeated softly as he looked at the hand that had just held Anna minutes ago. Hans closed his hand into a fist and repeated his words again: "You win, Anna."

"Why? Elsa asked with uncertainty. Anna too was unsure as to why Hans had decided to give up so easily. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

The prince muttered something that they couldn't hear. They watched as his eyes flicked back and forth from Anna to Elsa with a look that neither could comprehend. Hans closed his eyes with a grin and seemed like he was contemplating something. When he opened his eyes something had changed, but Anna didn't know what. "I'm a prince. I can do things without reason, right?"

Hans threw down his sword. "What are you going to do now, Elsa?" he asked as he pulled off his white gloves and discarded them to the floor. "Arendelle is now under the control of the Southern Isles. I doubt that my life is of any importance to them…" he trailed off as a tinge of anger flashed through his eyes, "…using me as hostage would be useless. So what will you do? Kill and behead me as a warning?"

Anna looked up at Elsa, wonder what she would do. Rumors had it that the lives of people who angered her were made into a living hell, some even died when no respect was shown. She knew fully well that Elsa could kill, and would if she needed to.

The strawberry blonde's gaze shifted to Kristoff when he stood up. He marched towards Hans with a look of fury, ready to give Hans what he deserved. Both he and Anna were surprised when a short wall of ice erupted from the floor, stopping Kristoff from moving forward.

"He leaves."

"Why?" Kristoff shouted in exasperation. "After everything he's done, everything he's told us?"

Elsa directed her chill gaze towards Kristoff and he faltered a bit. "He leaves," she announced her decision again, her voice resounding in the cold dungeon and filled with such authority that left no room for argument. Hans seemed utterly surprised at her decision, his jaw slack with shock. A few moments later he recomposed himself and stood tall with his back straight.

"If that is your decision, then so be it. I will take my leave."

Han turned with his back facing them. He paused when he walked a few steps forward and looked back over his shoulder. When he opened his mouth to say something, it came out as a strangled cry. Before anyone could register, Kasper had picked up the sword on the ground and using the last of his strength he plunged it straight through Hans. The prince fell to the ground with a thud and Kasper let go of the grip of the sword with a triumph laugh.

"Serves you right, you swine!" Kasper spat weakly as he stumbled and fell. Anna couldn't believe what he did. She watched as Hans pushed himself off the ground and try to pull the sword out of him. His hand blindly grabbed for the hilt of the blade and pulled, inch by inch until it came out. Anna heard a chuckle from Hans as he dropped the sword to the floor and rolled himself over so he was facing the ceiling. For some insane reason she wanted to rush over and help him, but Elsa pulled her back. The platinum blonde shook her head, her eyes telling Anna that it was too late to do anything.

"Love…"

Anna's eyes widened at the last word that Hans murmured as he closed his eyes, a smile gracing his lips. She saw a glint of something in his hand, and realized that it was a little bottle. _The antidote? The antidote!_ The strawberry blonde rushed over and took the bottle out of Hans's hand, her gaze lingering on him for a moment before turning away to her father.

"Father, here, the antidote!"

She cradled her father's head in her lap and opened the bottle, holding it near his lips. Anna looked at her father with disbelief as he pushed her hand away. "I know what I did, Anna…and I shouldn't have done that but," he coughed up more blood and wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, "either way I don't deserve to live."

"You can't mean that!" cried Anna. "We still have time to make up for everything, we still have time to live together as a true family, a happy family!" Tears flowed uncontrollably down her cheeks. She cried even harder when she thought about the things that they wouldn't be able to do once her father was gone—the things they could have done together.

Kristoff knelt beside her and put an arm around her shoulder, giving her a squeeze. She knew that her brother was trying to fight back his own tears. Despite what happened between their father and them, they still loved him because they were family.

They would always be, no matter what.

"Elsa…" Kasper called softly. The platinum blonde tentatively approached him and knelt down on the opposite side of Anna. "No words can describe how sorry I am…but I want you to tell you, if I still have the right, that you are welcomed to the family. I know that Anna loves you very much, and I finally see that you love her too," he gave Elsa a small smile, "promise me that you will treat her well."

The platinum blonde nodded slowly but firmly. "I will."

"Thank you..."

With that, Kasper closed his eyes and ceased to breathe. Anna's hands searched for signs of life as she caressed his cheeks. She sobbed when the reality sunk in. Kristoff held onto her tightly, his own tears began to rolling down his cheeks.

Elsa stood up and turned away from them. "Both of you, stay here," she spoke softly, "I will be back soon, after everything is over."

Anna cupped the back of Kasper's head with her hands and lifted him from her lap, gently setting him on the floor. She wiped away her tears furiously and stood, her brother following suit.

"You're not going alone. We're going together."

"We have no clue of what's going on right now…" Elsa stated, "so be prepared to brace for the worst outcome."

Anna didn't know what she should be prepared for.

All she knew was, to fight and live.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it might have been somewhat choppy and ended abruptly (or even weirdly). I had a hard time figuring out how to 'end' this chapter...  
**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! :)**

**A little heads up, the next chapter will consist of Hans POV.**


End file.
